Believer
by SiriusSmut
Summary: James Potter and Sirius Black are spotted snogging in the Gryffindor common room. True love? Maybe not. Lily Evans and Remus Lupin are not pleased, but will they do anything about it? A tale of misguided intentions, self-control to a fault and poor acting skills. -SB/RL. JP/LE.
1. Chapter 1

**Believer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: New story! Well, a mini story. I think this will be only 10-15 chapters. We will see how it develops. I just had the idea stuck in my head and so here it is all typed up. :-D**

* * *

"You don't think Lily and Remus are-"

"-_No_."

"You didn't let me fin-"

"-They're _not_."

"I don't know, Padfoot," James Potter persisted as he watched Remus Lupin and Lily Evans laugh together as they sat at a table alone in the Gryffindor common room. "They've been going off more and more lately."

"It's because they need to study. Remus is a really conscientious student," Sirius Black insisted, not actually believing his own words. The seventh-year Gryffindor sat beside his best friend on a couch as they both stared forlornly at their love interests across the room.

James swung a look of complete distaste at his best friend. "You sound like such a loser when you say things like that." He sighed and continued in a dejected tone, "Lily smiles so much at him, and she hasn't been getting as angry with me lately. I know it's because she's moved on."

Sirius ignored his friend. "I think Remus has been avoiding me, especially in the showers. Just this morning I tried to join him, and he ran off, saying something about being really hungry," Sirius said in a depressed tone as he watched Remus hand Lily a piece of chocolate. _They might as well be shagging. _His lip curled up in disgust at the thought_. _

"Maybe he was. It _is_ a full moon tomorrow," James offered, whimpering when Lily placed the piece of chocolate slowly between her pouty lips.

Sirius raised one eyebrow. "He still had soap in his hair."

James grimaced. "Ah. Tough luck, mate." The messy-haired wizard groaned when Lily reached out and patted Remus on the head. "I'd deck him if he wasn't Moony."

"I know. I keep wanting to do the same to Evans," Sirius agreed, shifting in his seat and discreetly adjusting his pants when Remus stretched in his chair and displayed his abs. _I wonder if he'd think it weird if I asked to lick his stomach. It looks so tasty._

James cuffed Sirius upside the head hard. "Bastard!"

"Oy! What was that for Potter!" Sirius yelled shoving his friend onto his back and holding him down by his wrists after James took another swing at him.

Sirius looked over to see if Remus would help him, hoping to lure him away from the red-headed witch. He froze, ignoring James's rather vocal protests, when his gaze landed on Remus. The werewolf was watching their interaction and almost appeared bothered, or angry or _jealous_. Sirius's eyes lit up as an idea began to form in his head.

"James," he said, his voice one of barely concealed excitement as he continued to hold his friend down, "Did you ever think maybe they're just trying to make us jealous?"

"How's that?" James asked, suddenly forgetting to struggle with the new possibility of getting Lily hanging in front of him. A hopeful smile began to form on his lips.

Sirius leaned in closer, trying to keep their conversation private from Remus's exceptional hearing. "Well, I mean. They _are _making us jealous. Maybe that's their intention," Sirius reasoned.

James nodded. "You know what. I think you're on to something. I'm going to go ask Lily out right now."

Sirius tightened his grip. "_Wait_. I've got a better idea, Prongs. Let's make _them_ jealous by dating someone else and force them to admit their feelings."

James frowned. "But who? I don't want to date anyone else, and Lily would get really upset if she found out I was just using someone to get to her," he said in an unsure voice.

Sirius nodded, knowing Remus would most likely feel the same way. A wicked smile slowly curled up his lips. He shot a discreet glance over to the two prefects, who were blatantly staring with their mouths wide open, before looking down at his best friend. "James Potter, would you be my boyfriend?" he asked in a feigned solicitous tone.

James blinked. "Excuse me?"

Sirius chuckled softly and leaned down, whispering in James's ear. "They're watching, just go with it. This is the first time they've paid us any attention in over a week."

James thought frantically. He _really_ wanted Lily Evans, and he had tried everything imaginable the last few years. James looked up into Sirius's mischievous eyes. Well, not _everything_. "I thought you'd never ask, Padsy," he answered in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Sirius's smile grew, his teeth showing. "I _hate_ it when you call me that, you tosser," he murmured softly between upturned lips before he leaned down and planted a kiss squarely on his friend's lips.

James gasped in shock and it appeared as if they had deepened their kiss as their mouths touched with parted lips. James poked Sirius sharply in the side with his finger, which was hidden from view.

Sirius jumped at the stabbing in his side and pulled back. "Wow, you're quite the snog, Potter," he recovered with a shit-eating grin on his face and pushed himself up in what looked like a reluctant manner. "But, we've just started dating. I'll see you up in the dorms later?" he asked, his voice carrying over to a gobsmacked Lily and Remus.

James boiled underneath the smile he was returning. "You bet your sweet arse," he countered playfully and smacked his friend too hard on the butt.

Sirius started to yell but turned it into a laugh, his smile barely concealing his anger. "_Feisty_. I like it," he growled out forcefully between clenched teeth. The two boys exchanged wary looks before Sirius walked off lazily and made his way upstairs. Once inside the dorm he made a gagging noise and ran for the washroom.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Earlier_

"No! You have to be joking!" Lily tried to hold back her laughter as she listened to Remus's story.

Remus laughed despite wanting to cry. "No. I wish I were. I was just standing there in the shower and Sirius walked up behind me and asked if I needed my back scrubbed!"

Lily giggled again. "What did you do?"

Remus pulled out some chocolate and broke off two squares, handing Lily a piece. "I ran for it of course." The wizard frowned. "It almost felt like he was hitting on me," he paused, "but that's crazy, right? I mean, we're just _friends_," he said, trying to convince himself as well. Remus had been finding it harder and harder to spend time with his long-time friend and dorm mate since he realized a couple weeks ago how much he wanted to kiss the girl-crazy wizard.

"I don't know. Sirius is always so stuck on James it's hard to tell. You know, it's odd, James hasn't asked me out for over a week. It figures that as soon as I decided to accept his next date request he just stops. He's infuriating," Lily said in a disgruntled voice. She noticed the boy staring at her and tried to eat her chocolate in a provocative manner to entice him over.

"James will ask you again, trust me. And Lily, I'm not going to give you any more of my chocolate if you keeping trying to have sex with it," Remus threatened his friend, who blushed in response, before he continued his story, "The worst part is, I didn't even get all the shampoo out of my hair," he said in a pathetic voice.

Lily reached out a hand and felt the boy's hair. "It's not too sticky."

"Bastard!" The exclamation drew Lily's and Remus's attention over to the couch where the two wizards they had been complaining about sat.

James and Sirius appeared to be fighting, and Sirius had pinned James on the couch and was straddling him.

"They fight so much. I don't know how you stand it," Lily scoffed.

Remus shrugged his shoulders before his eyes began to narrow. _What are they doing? It almost looks like they aren't really fighting. _He tilted his head as he watched Sirius smile widely and lean down, whispering something in the other boy's ear. His mouth dropped open when James smiled back. _No, there's no way_.

"What is Sirius doing?" Lily asked, her words not piercing Remus's thoughts as he watched in horror as Sirius lowered his mouth and captured James's lips with his own.

_NO_.

Lily and Remus stared on in shock as James opened his mouth and they continued kissing.

Remus felt his world begin to crumble around him.

* * *

**:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: Next chapter!**

* * *

"This was a bad idea! Every time Lily sees me now she turns and walks the other way!"

"That means she wants you, Prongs! It's working. Trust me, Remus is _this close _to admitting his infatuation for me."

"You do know I can't see what you're doing. It's pitch dark in here, you wanker!"

"Well, imagine the space between my thumb and pointer finger."

"...Ten centimeters?"

"More like five. I have them pushed together some-."

"-What you are two doing in here?" Frank Longbottom stood in front of the two wizards, holding the door to the broom closet they were standing in open and flooding the once dark room with light.

"Oh, Frank, hullo, fancy meeting you here," Sirius greeted their fellow Gryffindor and stepped out of the small closet James had pulled him into after Charms class.

"We were just talking," James added nervously as the wizard looked between them curiously.

Frank began to smile as he took in the secretive looks they were shooting at each other. "You two _are_ together. I didn't believe it when Alice told me. I mean, no offense, but-"

"-I'm too good looking for him?" Sirius supplied. "It's true. James's features aren't as traditionally handsome as my own, but I think it's cute." He patted James's head fondly, ignoring the glares he was receiving.

"Yeah, right! With my Quidditch skills I am definitely out of your league," James argued.

"I have more money," Sirius quipped.

"I don't _need_ more money!" James retorted.

"Says the person who has less..."

James scowled and elbowed his friend, who leaned over and groaned. Frank watched, his confusion only growing the longer he stood there.

"No, guys," Frank interrupted them. "I was just going to say that you two didn't strike me as being compatible. And, I thought James had a thing for Lily," he said, understating the wizard's interest to save Sirius's feelings.

Sirius and James stood silently.

"Oh, right."

Frank coughed. "Well, I was just actually checking if you two were trapped. You know how closets can be in this castle. So, I'll leave you to it then," he said uncomfortably.

"Oh no! We wer-"

Sirius had covered his friend's mouth to stop him from giving anything away.

"-were finished," he said suggestively, winking at the fellow Gryffindor and then turning to place a kiss on James's cheek. "Thanks, I needed that," he said to his friend in a soft voice before walking off quickly.

Frank looked surprised as he watched Sirius walk away.

_That sounds like I.. _"No, _thank you_!" James yelled at Sirius's retreating form, attempting to save face and then puffing up his chest in a manly fashion before walking in the same direction.

* * *

"It says we need to crush it, not smash it... Moony?" Sirius snapped his fingers in front of the werewolf's face.

"Huh? Oh, yes. _What's_ the difference?" Remus asked in a distracted voice as he attempted to crush, not smash, the moonstone at their shared potions desk.

"The end product. We need powdered moonstone," Sirius paused, "It's a little funny that we were assigned to make this don't you think?" he asked, grinning at the boy beside him.

Remus frowned. "How so?"

"Well, it's Amortentia potion and.." _And I'm crazy for you._ "And, ah, we're good friends," he finished lamely and smiled tightly at the werewolf, resisting the urge to bang his head on the table.

Remus added extra vigor in making the powder. He scooped up the product of his frustration with the side of the blade he had been using and dropped it into the bubbling cauldron. "Yes, it's hilarious," he finally said in a tone that made it very clear he was not even remotely amused.

"Are you upset with me about something?" Sirius asked lightly as he leaned over their cauldron and watched the potion turn a pearlescent color. He inhaled deeply and noted the scent of parchment, ink and books.

"No. I'm just a little tired because of tonight," he said quietly as he maintained a safe distance from the fumes of their cauldron. The werewolf picked up his quill and scratched out on their parchment the color, consistency and time completed as he struggled to ignore the tense feeling in his stomach as Sirius leaned over his shoulder to read his writing.

"You never told me you were interested in wizards," he blurted out before he could stop the words. The werewolf turned and looked up at the boy beside him and waited for a response.

Sirius moved in front of Remus, leaning his side against the sandy-haired boy's stomach as he added something to the parchment. "You never asked," he said simply before moving back to his position.

"Right," Remus said. _Why didnt I ask? Probably because he's dated almost every witch in our year! _The werewolf suddenly got a whiff of the brewed potion as the colored cloud wafted in his direction. He closed his eyes as the smell of mint, leather and Sirius's personal cologne invaded his senses.

"Are you feeling okay, Moony?" Sirius asked softly, his voice close to Remus's ear as he spoke. Remus opened his eyes to find the taller wizard only inches from his face.

"Yes, I'm, I'm okay, Padfoot." He watched in fascination as Sirius's tongue darted out and wet his lips. "What's it smell like to you?" Remus asked, his brain hazy from the evaporated potion in his system.

"Par-"

"-Me, of course," James interrupted from behind them upon hearing his friend almost slip. He moved to stand beside Sirius and wrapped an arm around the wizard's shoulders. "Unless you've decided you want to call it quits already, Padsy."

Sirius held back a glare and cleared his throat, putting on a smile. "No, it definitely smelled like you, James. You know, ah, dirty socks and what not," he said, gathering up their unused ingredients quickly.

"That's not what I smell like!" James argued.

"You're right, there was also the faint scent of sweat. Must be from all that Quidditch."

Remus watched speculatively as James followed Sirius to put away the unused ingredients. _They don't seem much like a couple at the moment._

"Padfoot, you had better not think you're going to just abandon this plan as soon as you corner Moony into a kiss. I need to get Lily too, remember?" James said heatedly as he and Sirius stood by the shelves in potions.

"I'm aware of that. I wasn't going to kiss him. I was...I was just trying to peak his interest," Sirius lied as he put away the extra rose thorns.

"Good. Now snog me," James said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm keen on you-Why do you think! Because Lily is staring at us right now and looks bothered. So, go ahead. I want to end this plan as soon as possible."

"Why can't you make the move?" Sirius asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because, it makes me look more desirable if you can't keep your hands off me."

"Well, then you should definitely kiss me. I'm the pretty one."

"Remus is watching now, too."

Sirius turned abruptly, grabbed James's chin with his hand and leaned down. He stopped just an inch away from his mouth and whispered against his lips. "You owe me," he said before pushing his open mouth against James's. Sirius ran both hands around the back of the other boy's head and pushed their mouths together firmly when James tried to pull away immediately. _No one's going to think Sirius Black can't kiss. _He shoved his tongue into his friend's mouth.

James immediately tried to protest but the noises against Sirius's mouth ended up sounding more like moans.

_That'll work,_ Sirius thought happily and pulled away. He winked at his befuddled friend and walked back over to the table he shared with the werewolf, who looked like he was about to fall over. Sirius popped a mint into his mouth discreetly and tried to push the memory far away.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" An irate Lily Evans strode back and forth in front of the tree Remus Lupin was leaning against.

"How did I miss it? I never saw it. I don't understand," Remus said, not answering the witch as he flipped through memory after memory and coming up empty-handed.

"Remus. Focus. We need a plan."

"Why? They seem happy together," he said, the words causing him pain to speak.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You and I both know that they will never work, Remus. In fact, I heard Frank even saying so at lunch. We just need to convince them that now instead of later."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

* * *

**:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**WARNINGS: Mature Themes**

**Author's Note: New chapter! Yay! Let me know what you think so far! :-D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Before you start. I will not agree to anything that requires hexing, restraints, mind-altering potions, deceit or betrayal."

"Just hear me out first, Remus."

Remus eyed Lily warily but motioned her to continue with a wave of his hand as he slid down the tree's trunk and made himself comfortable.

"Right. So, we need to hex Black."

"Lily..."

Lily growled and then let out a sigh. "Fine. Listen, we can both brainstorm and meet in the stands tomorrow after classes. There won't be anyone around." The witch glanced over her shoulder, as if she was expecting the subjects of their conversation to show up at any point.

Remus considered telling the witch he wasn't going to help her. _I can't plot against James and Sirius. _He remembered Lily's hexing comment._ But, maybe I should go to make sure she doesn't get carried away._

"All right."

* * *

"I think it's time to implement phase two of our plan," Sirius said matter-of-factly after having just watched Remus walk past with a small wave and continuing on to the dorm.

"I agree, Padfoot," James said, his eyes shut and head leaned back on the couch. "Is she gone yet?"

"Just left. She had on her scarf and gloves too, probably going outside to meet Remus. I'll head him off for you," Sirius said, glancing around discreetly to make sure nobody was watching before flicking his friend in the face as hard as he could.

James jerked up and glared at his best mate, rubbing his reddening cheek. "Wanker."

Sirius leered at his friend before leaning over and whispering in his ear in what might have appeared an intimate manner. "Fuck you, Potter. That's for touching my arse in Charms today." He then stood up and blew a kiss before walking off towards the dorms. "Give me some lead time," he said over his shoulder with a wink before bounding up the stairs exuberantly.

* * *

Remus paced along the floor of the boys' dorm, struggling with his conscience. He looked down at a stray shoe of James's that had somehow ended up near his own bed and considered kicking it. Remus sighed and leaned over instead. A memory popped into his head from earlier that morning as he held the shoe. Sirius had been leaned over his Charms table, talking to him, when James had walked by and grabbed his butt. Remus considered tossing the shoe out the window. _Fuck_. The werewolf took in a deep breath before placing it safely beside its mate at the end of his friend's bed.

"Calm down," he chastised himself. He didn't know why the event had bothered him so much. Maybe it was the flippant way James had done it. He didn't even seem too interested in it, like he was just goading Sirius almost. Remus frowned. Sirius hadn't seemed overly pleased at first either, Remus had thought, but then a smile and cheeky response quickly put any doubt to rest. Remus groaned. _I need to just move on. This is my fault. If I had just admitted I was attracted to Sirius to begin with this would have never happened. James would have never started dating him if he had known._ Remus stopped pacing and pulled off his shirt before climbing onto his bed. The tired werewolf hadn't been sleeping much since he hadn't been able to relieve his frustrations the last few days. Every time he tried to handle himself Sirius would pop into his mind and he would stop.

_I just need some sleep_, he insisted and closed his eyes.

"Moony, there you are," a silky smooth voice greeted Remus. The door to the dorm swung shut and made a quiet clicking noise.

Remus looked up from his bed and returned the greeting with a small smile, his eyes heavy. _Go away, for the love of Merlin_. "Hey, Padfoot, just trying to take a nap."

Sirius's eyes widened imperceptibly as he approached, taking in the shirtless werewolf sprawled out on the bed before him. _Holy hell, stay calm, Sirius_. "Oh, yeah? That's just what I was coming up for too," he said, his voice slightly more tense than he had hoped for and plopped down on the bed beside him.

"Sirius."

"Yes, Remus?"

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, his muscles tensed as his friend snuggled up next to him, draping an arm across his chest and sighing.

"Taking a nap. Remember?"

"You're in my bed."

Sirius let out a soft chuckle, his breath dancing across Remus's neck. "Yeah, my bed isn't as comfy. Do you mind?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Warning bells went off in Remus's head. He opened his mouth to tell Sirius he did in fact mind and that it wasn't all right or appropriate for that matter, but then a little voice in his mind spoke up. _If you're just friends. What's the harm? You used to do this up until this year all the time._ Remus blinked. He was a terrible friend. It was official. Remus shook his head and found his voice, "Actually, it's probably best if you sleep in your own bed. These aren't really made for two now that we're so much taller," he said, trying to hide the discomfort in his voice. He received a nuzzle to the neck in response.

"Sirius?"

"Padfoot?"

The werewolf craned his neck to look at his unresponsive friend, who had settled into the crook of his neck, to discover an already sleeping Sirius. "Bollocks."

"Hey guys!" James called out as he ran into the dorm. He glanced over and made a surprised noise before continuing over to his bed in a hurry. "Oh, sorry. You two taking a nap?" he continued to ramble but in a more quiet voice as he reached under his bed and began to search for something. "I'll be really quick. Just need my, ah, found it," James said cheerfully and pulled out his back-up broom, the model from the year before, continuing to speak, "Frank's broom is on the fritz, so I'm loaning him my spare. See you two at dinner, then," James said happily and jogged out of the room, shutting the door behind him quietly and leaving a very confused werewolf before he could say anything in response.

Remus pushed his friend away gently and turned his back to him. Sirius scooted forward and pushed his front flush against the werewolf's back. _Maybe not!_ Remus rolled onto his stomach. A hand rested on his back and then began to slide downwards. _Nope! _The werewolf vetoed facing the wizard without even trying it and settled back to his original position and stared up at the ceiling. Sirius moved back to the crook of his neck with his arm slung across his upper body. Remus sighed. _I guess this isn't too bad,_ he thought as the warm puffs of air brushing his skin slowly lolled him to sleep.

* * *

"Moony.."

Remus's eyes began to move under his eyelids. _Sirius_? The werewolf yawned, stretching languidly as his mind slowly booted.

"Mm..yeah, you feel so good."

Remus's eyes popped open. _Sirius is in my bed. Wait, did he say my name_?

"Moo-oony," the wizard murmured softly, his eyes still shut as he laid on his back beside the werewolf.

Remus moved closer to see if his friend was joking with him. _He appears to be sleeping. Must be dreaming._

"_Fuck yeah_, that's nice," Sirius whispered in his sleep.

Remus stopped breathing. _He's not.._. His hazel eyes shifted down to find the wizard's slacks tented.

"Yeah. Just like that. Ohh."

_I should wake him up._ Remus's brain screamed as his eyes watched on in utter fascination when Sirius began to move his hips subtly in a rythmic fashion. _Maybe I should just leave_, he decided and pushed himself up quietly and swung a leg over the wizard to climb over his friend and leave him to enjoy his dream alone.

"Remussss," Sirius hissed, reaching up and grabbing his hips and began pushing himself against the werewolf right away.

"Oh, _shit_." Remus fought to reason with his teenage werewolf hormones, but he found it almost impossible to think with the handsome wizard under him calling out his name and rutting against him. _James. Think about James_, he thought and shoved himself off and away, ending up lying on the cold, hard floor, his chest heaving and pants too tight.

Sirius didn't seem to mind as he continued on a few more seconds before letting out a deep groan, his body stiffening. Remus let out a whimper and pushed himself upright and made a beeline for the bathroom door.

"Remus, where are you going?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"Shower," the werewolf muttered, not turning around.

"Great idea, I'll be there in a moment."

"No!" Remus had stopped, his hand frozen on the doorknob as he held it ajar. "No, Padfoot," he began in a more calm voice. "I, uh, I'd really prefer to be alone."

"Oh. I _understand_."

Remus spun around, forgetting about the need for discretion. "What does that mean?" he asked, not noticing the wizard's quick glance at his lower body.

"Nothing. I just. _You know_," Sirius said with a grin, making the universally-known hand motion amongst all pubescent males.

Remus blinked slowly. _Dear Merlin_, he thought as the wizard whacked off the air in front of him. The werewolf didn't respond but instead turned around and entered the bathroom, locking it behind himself.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Moony! If I hadn't just got off in my sleep, I'd be doing the same thing."

Remus groaned and slid down the door, his mind blocking out Sirius, who was continuing to encourage him to embrace his sexual appetite. _Why did he say my name and not James's? I'm sure it was just an accident._ The werewolf wrapped a hand around himself as he sat on the floor, too worked up to make it to the shower.

"Moony?"

Remus bit his lower lip, and answered in a hesitant voice, "Yes, Padfoot?"

"Have you already started?"

Remus held back a groan, his hand stilling. "Why the _hell_ do you want to know?"

"Sorry. I'll just go to another bathroom to take a leak. Have at it."

Silence hung between the two wizards and Remus heard a quiet 'Evanesco' before the door to the dorm opened and closed. He began to move his hand again, gritting his teeth as he fought to keep his mind off of the grey-eyed wizard, the necessary cleaning charm, his beater's physique, handsome smile and quirky-"Fu-uck," Remus groaned as he finished, already mentally berating himself for what he had done.

* * *

"Hullo, Evans. Day-dreaming about me again?" James's teasing voice startled the zoned-out witch, who was sitting in the bleachers of the once abandoned Quidditch field.

James, Frank and a few other Gryffindors had just shown up and begun to fly around the pitch in a friendly Quidditch scrimmage when James spotted the red-headed witch in the otherwise empty stands.

Lily shot the hovering wizard a disparaging look out of habit, but her words lacked the usual bite, "Not quite. Have you seen Remus? We were supposed to meet here almost an hour ago, but he never showed."

James began to make a lazy circle around the witch as he spoke casually, "Yeah, I've seen him all right. He's sleeping with Padfoot," he said to her back, his mischievous smile going unseen as he plastered a solemn look on his face when he met her eyes. He pulled his broom to a halt once he was facing her again and watched for a response.

Lily gaped. "_Sleeping with him_?" she asked, her voice rising as she spoke. _I must have misheard him._

James nodded. "Indeed. At least that's what they were doing when I popped in to grab something."

Lily said nothing, her body seemingly frozen in shock.

James's face finally broke into a huge grin, and he began laughing as he lowered himself to the stands. He climbed off his broom and dropped down beside the witch, leaning his elbows back on the stands behind them. "They're napping," James clarified before poking the witch's arm with an outstretched finger. "Geez Evans, what did you think I meant?" he asked, a knowing grin playing on his lips. His smile grew when the witch blushed and looked down at her lap.

"I wasn't thinking anything, Potter," she answered in an unconvincing manner. She then turned in her seat and studied the wizard. "That doesn't bother you?" she asked curiously.

James shrugged his shoulders. "I trust them." Lily gave him a disbelieving look. "Well, I trust _Remus_ at any rate," he amended the statement with a laugh.

Lily frowned, her lips quirking to the side. "Why would you date Black if you can't trust him?"

James smiled crookedly, tilted his head and nudged the witch's thigh with his knee, leaving their legs touching afterward. "Do you have someone better in mind, Evans?" he asked, his voice taking on a husky tone.

Lily cleared her throat, heat moving up her thigh and making her stomach knot uncomfortably. "McKenna?" she blurted out, cursing herself when the wizard smiled.

"She's not really my type," James said with his eyes locked onto Lily's.

The witch's blush deepened. "Oh. But Sirius is?"

James sat up, his shoulder grazing hers and looked down at the blushing witch. "Sirius is Sirius," he said unhelpfully, brushing a few strands of the witch's hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Lily felt her mouth go dry as she looked into James's hazel eyes. The wizard leaned forward and Lily's eyes closed when a bludger flew from out of nowhere and slammed loudly into the bleachers a couple yards above them, startling them both.

"Sorry about that, Prongsy! Evans!"

James ducked when the bludger flew back towards the pitch, barely missing his head. He openly glared at his best friend, who was holding his bat casually and smiling like a fool. "_Miss me?_"

James stood up. "You bet I did. Just wait until I get you back to the dorm," he threatened in an almost serious voice.

"Rawr!" Sirius let out a bark of laughter before turning and flying away when James jumped onto his broom.

Lily frowned as she replayed their interaction in her mind. "What do they see in each other?"

* * *

"Lily, I'm out."

The witch looked up from her book she was reading as she sat beside her two friends, Alice and McKenna in the Gryffindor common room. "No, you're not," she said evenly.

"_Yes_, I am," the werewolf persisted.

Lily pushed herself up from her seat and looped her arm with Remus's. Lily walked Remus over to a couch in the corner and sat down with him. "Listen, Remus, I saw them today. And, whatever they have, it's not serious, and honestly it seems _really_ unhealthy," she said.

The werewolf let out a distressed laugh and leaned forward, running his hands through his tidy hair and mussing it. "Do you really think so?" he asked, wanting desperately to trust his friend's opinion.

"I do and-"

"-You stupid shit!" The words drew everyone's attention, including the two wizards' in the corner. Sirius had his wand out and pointed at James's chest.

"What the-"

Sirius glared at the wizard who had just informed a group of witches in the hallway that Sirius and them had a lot in common, him being the _witch_ in their relationship.

"-Calm down Padfoot. There's _no_ shame in preferring to bottom. Some wizards are just better at receiving," James said in a sweet voice, his eyes dancing with mirth. He was planning on punishing his friend several times for breaking up his and Lily's almost kiss.

Sirius slowly lowered his wand and began laughing in a slightly unhinged manner. He stepped closer to James, who flinched ever so slightly when his hand came up and wrapped around his shoulders.

"Yeah, you know, you're _absolutely_ right, Prongs. I mean, you do love to suck my cock. Right?" he asked in an affectionate tone, his eyes flashing in a challenging manner.

A few students gasped at Sirius's words and James screwed his eyes up tight and clenched his jaw, not answering. _I am going to murder him. Then I'm going to bring him back to life just so I can murder him again._

"Right, Jamesy? _Tell me _you don't like it. You're always gagging for it," Sirius said, his smile growing darker as he watched James struggle.

_Evans. Evans. Lily. Lily. Lily kissing me. Lily naked under-_ "Yes, y-you got me there," he finally said, each word harder than the last to get out.

Sirius smiled widely at him, his perfect white teeth showing. He reached up and squeezed James's cheek roughly. "You're just a little _bitch_, Potter," he said and then turned, leaving the common room.

Remus watched as James glared at Sirius's back before spinning on his heel and going the opposite way up to the dorms. _What the bloody hell was that!_

"I think you're right, Lily."

* * *

**:-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: Updated early because this idea popped into my head, and I really wanted to share it with you all! :-D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hullo there, Potter."

James turned around to come face-to-face with the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, Amos Diggory.

"Oh, hi, er, Diggory. Right?" James asked, hiding a book he had just gotten from the restricted section behind his back as he waited hopefully for Lily.

The Hufflepuff set his bag on a table and smiled widely. "Yes, you can call Amos if you'd like."

James stared at him.

The Hufflepuff wizard shuffled his feet and then took up the conversation again. "I was told you needed help with Charms."

James frowned. He _had_ asked the professor for a tutor, but only because he had assumed he would have Lily assigned to him, her having top marks in the class. "Oh, not really, actually. I worked it all out. Thanks though, Mate," James said in a dismissive tone and patted the wizard on the arm with his free hand as he passed, making to leave the library with his smuggled text.

"Wait. Ah, I, I had another question to ask you too, actually," Amos said quickly.

James turned back around, completely bemused by the wizard's chattiness. "Are all Hufflepuffs so talkative?" he asked, his annoyance getting the better of him.

The wizard looked at him for a beat and then started laughing, and a smile crossed James's face. The Gryffindor always appreciated someone with a sense of humor especially when it was his joke they were enjoying. "Amos, is it?" he asked.

The Hufflepuff nodded his head a little too vigorously for the simple question, but it went unnoticed.

"Right. Well, what can I do for you?" James asked, finding himself in a more generous mood.

"Well, actually. This is embarrassing," Amos paused, "but I was wondering if you'd like to go flying with me some time. I saw you do those flips in the last game. The one you beat us in-You were brilliant by the way-and wondered if you'd be willing to give me some pointers."

James beamed. "Brilliant, you say?" The wizard pondered on the words, a self-righteous look crossing his face as he did. "Yeah, I suppose I was." He smiled at the suddenly likeable wizard. "Sure, how's tonight after dinner for you?"

Amos returned his smile and ran a hand through his thick, messy reddish-brown hair. "Yeah, sounds fantastic. I'll pick you up at your common room, then?"

_Pick me up?_ James shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?" _He must idolize me. I don't blame him, but he is the captain so I can't say I understand. Hufflepuffs are an odd sort._

"_Great_. Oh... You don't think Black will care. Do you?" Amos asked somewhat nervously.

James shot him a look of bemusement. _I can fly with whoever I want. Whether they're Gryffindor or not._ "Don't worry about Sirius," he said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner before leaving the happy Hufflepuff.

* * *

"Potter."

"Hello, Evans."

"_Black_."

"_Evans_."

"Oi, don't talk to Evans like that," James snapped at the wizard sitting beside him as they ate dinner. Lily sat down across from the two boys.

Lily smiled sweetly at Sirius, who glared back but didn't say anything else.

Remus sat down beside Lily. "Where's Peter?" he asked, looking around for the elusive fourth marauder.

"He died," Sirius replied nonchalently before stabbing a large bite of steak on James's plate with his fork and putting it in his own mouth.

"Shut it, Sirius." James glowered at his best friend and assumed boyfriend before turning back to Remus. "His mum sent a letter, saying his grandfather is sick. So, he left before classes were over today. He said he should be back before next week," he said to Remus before shooting another angry glare at the wizard by his side.

"Are you two fighting?" Remus asked, his eyes flitting between his two friends.

"How can you tell?" Lily muttered under her breath as she scooped herself a serving of carrots.

"Yes."

"No."

James spoke up again when he received matching looks of disbelief from Remus and Lily, "No, we're _not_. We're happy as can be. _Right_, Sirius?"

Sirius scoffed and took a biscuit from James's plate and ate the whole thing in one bite.

"Stop eating my food, you stupid prat! There's more on the trays and you still have a full plate!"

Sirius gave James a closed-mouth smile before saying, "Your food tastes better."

James growled and closed his eyes slowly as if in deep thought.

"Is this about Amos Diggory?" Lily asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Who the fuck is Amos Diggory?" Sirius asked, reaching over and swiping James's buttered roll.

"He's the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team," Remus said before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. He looked over to Lily, noting her mischevious grin and felt worry settle in his stomach. "What about him?" he asked the witch.

"I heard he asked Potter on a date tonight, and Amos thinks he's accepted," Lily answered simply before taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

Sirius choked on another biscuit he had swiped from James's plate and sprayed crumbs all over said wizard. "What the hell?"

"I did _no_ such thing," James defended himself quickly, wiping the side of his face with his napkin.

"He said he asked you to go flying and that you said he could _pick you up_ tonight at the common room," Lily said, her eyebrows raising with significance.

"Well, yeah," James said, confusion slowing his speech as he continued, "Technically. But, he _offered_ to pick me up... I thought that was just a Hufflepuff _thing_. Not a date!"

Sirius started laughing suddenly. Remus quirked a smile and shook his head. James looked like a fish out of water as he kept trying to speak but nothing would come out.

"Wait," James said, finding his voice. "I can't date him. He's a, a _Hufflepuff_!" The wizard's eyes were wide with horror.

Sirius started laughing harder. Remus let a few laughs slip as he shook his head trying to look disturbed but failing. Lily rolled her eyes.

"They're not a different species, James," she said, but smiling at his statement nonetheless.

James's eyes grew impossibly large as he stared at the red-headed witch across from him. He leaned forward, his tie dipping in his food. "_What_ did you just say?"

"I said he's not a different species," Lily repeated herself to James.

"Wait a _minute," _Sirius said, his laughter cutting off. The wizard's smile fell and a dark look began to settle on his features as he suddenly realized the implications. "Wait just one _bloody fucking_ minute!" Sirius yelled, his anger growing quickly. "He asked you out? How _dare_ he! He's trying to take you from me!" The wizard's gaze darkened. "_Nobody_ steals from Sirius Black!" He stood up, his gaze shooting over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh, shit," Remus said, pushing himself up quickly. "Sirius, calm down," he said to the wizard across the table from him.

"No, _after_ that. You called me, _James," _the wizard said, ignoring Sirius's outburst, his voice weak from a combination of disbelief and giddiness.

"Oh, yeah... I guess I did. That _is_ your name," Lily defended herself.

"It is my name," James answered unhelpfully, his eyes shining as he stared in awe at the witch across from him.

"Yes." Lily cleared her throat and tried to ignore the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach as the wizard continued to stare at her in a disconcerting manner.

Sirius searched the yellow and black table, trying to pick out the unfamiliar wizard somehow. "Amos Diggory!" he shouted out, and his eyes alighted on a tall messy-haired wizard who had turned to meet his furious gaze with a look of surprise.

"Sirius, don't!" Remus yelled out, jumping on the table and upturning a few dishes in his attempt to get over to his friend in time to stop him. Sirius was almost to the Hufflepuff table when Remus reached him and grabbed him around the shoulders from behind, drawing on his werewolf strength to hold the tall, athletic Gryffindor back.

"Can I help you with something, Black?" the Hufflepuff asked, standing up, a look of genuine confusion plastered on his face.

"Yeah, you can go jump into the lake and drown yourself for me!" he yelled, straining against Remus's hold. Amos's eyes widened and he took a step back when the wizard roared at him.

"He doesn't mean that-" Remus lied.

"-The hell I don't!"

Amos looked over to James, who was still seated and didn't seem to care about the altercation in the least. "I think there's been a slight misunderstanding here," he said uncomfortably, a look of what appeared to be guilt flashed across his face as he spoke to Remus instead of Sirius.

"Oh?" Remus asked as Sirius tried to break free again, and he tightened his grip.

Amos checked that Remus had a secure hold on the wild-looking Gryffindor before saying in a nervous voice. "Yes, you see. I _did_ ask James out tonight, but it was because I wanted to ask him... about you," he said to Remus.

The werewolf's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. I mean, James is great and all. Very funny bloke. But, I really wanted to ask you out instead," the Hufflepuff admitted, looking thoroughly ashamed of himself.

The werewolf simply stared at Amos, finding himself at an utter loss for words, the revelation being completely unexpected.

"You wanted to ask _Remus_ out!" Sirius bellowed, his voice surprisingly much louder than it had already been.

James's head jerked towards the boys at hearing Sirius's exclamation, he jumped out of his seat and pulled his wand out of his robes, sprinting towards them.

"Yeah, you see Remus. I think you're really smart and funny and hand-"

"-Ahhhhh!" Sirius had gotten loose somehow and was on top of the Hufflepuff within seconds, his hands finding the wizard's throat.

"Stupefy!" James yelled, knocking Sirius off the Hufflepuff and back a few feet.

"Bloody hell, James!" Remus cried and ran over to the unconscious wizard. He dropped to his knees and began checking Sirius for injuries.

James helped Amos up and dusted his robes off, noting a very angry Professor McGonnagell making her way over. "Listen, _Diggory_, I'd steer clear of Remus if you value your life," James said casually to the just-attacked wizard, who gave him a confused look in response. "Oh and one more thing." The wizard punched Amos in the face, knocking him back over onto the floor. James glared darkly down at the shocked boy. "_That's_ for trying to use me to get to my mate."

* * *

**Hehe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm updating again! Your guys's feedback was so nice I just couldn't help myself. And by that, I mean I was inspired to write, because I never sit on a chapter. I don't have the will power. Haha! I'm all like, 'There, now I can post this in a few days while I work on my next chapter and that way my posts will be spread out nice and evenly and yes, Post new chapter... Ah, well, hmm. _Motherfucker_.' Haha! Yes, I speak out loud what I'm doing sometimes. :-P**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sirius groaned and his eyes fluttered open but then closed immediately upon being attacked viciously by the light. "Too bright," he muttered, bringing his hands up to aid his eyelids in keeping the light out.

"Oh, sorry." The apology was met by a whispered 'nox' and a dip in the bed Sirius was lying on.

The wizard slowly opened his grey eyes and then pulled away his hands to look around the moonlit room. "What happened?" he asked in a rough voice, his brain confused and sluggish.

"You were hit by a hex and knocked out. How do you feel?"

Sirius blinked a few times and his sore eyes adjusted somewhat on the upright figure beside him. "Moony?"

The werewolf let out a grunt of disapproval. "Maybe I should have taken you to see Madame Pomfrey."

The bed began to shift and Sirius's hand shot out, capturing Remus's wrist. "No, I'm fine, really," he said, his mind revving up despite the pain it caused. _James stupefied me. I'll get him for that. And that Diggory bastard, too. _

Remus looked down at his arm where the wizard's hand wrapped around it. Tendrils of warmth were spreading up from where their skin touched. "I should get Prongs," he blurted and made to stand up again.

"No!" Sirius's hand tightened and his head throbbed. "No, James is the one who hexed me. I don't want to see him." The wizard closed his eyes, attempting to appease his angry head.

"All right. Does your head hurt?" Remus asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Only a bit," the wizard lied to keep the werewolf from leaving to get him a potion. "I think I just need to lie down a little longer," he said, his voice taking on a slightly deeper tone when his thumb began to trace the inside of Remus's wrist along a scar he had just gotten the last full moon.

"Oh, yeah, that's, uh, probably a good idea," the werewolf mumbled as his body began to respond to the simple movement of Sirius's fingers. _Time to go_. The werewolf sighed.

"Please don't."

Remus blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't go. Stay with me. I miss you. You've haven't been around the past few weeks." Sirius's eyes remained shut and his voice quiet.

Remus felt guilt weigh heavily on him. _It's not Sirius's fault you started liking him as more than a friend. Can you really call yourself one of his best mates if you're always running from him?_ He shook his head at the evil voice inside his mind, but answered anyway, "Sure. I'll stay. Scoot over, my bed's only so big."

The wizard obliged and Remus laid down on his back beside him. He looked over at Sirius to find him smiling broadly, his eyes still closed.

"What?"

"You put me in _your_ bed?" Sirius asked, his smile growing.

Remus felt himself flush and was suddenly very grateful for the wizard's headache that kept his eyes shut and unaware. He cleared his throat and answered in a quick voice, "Yes, uh, I just, I remembered you saying how it was more comfortable, and James hit you pretty good with that hex and. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, if you want to-"

Sirius's hand had reached up and covered his mouth, stopping his rant mid-sentence. "-No, I'm glad you did. I like it here. Thanks, Remus," the wizard said before lifting his hand from the werewolf's mouth.

Sirius opened his eyes, his gaze pointed at the blank ceiling above him. "You should get a poster."

Remus looked up at the stone ceiling. "What would you suggest?"

"I don't know." Sirius studied the blank space, his headache lessening, and scooted ever slightly so that their sides just touched. "Maybe some wizards going at it?"

Remus's eyes widened before a surprised laugh escaped his lips. Sirius joined in and their laughter filled the room. "I guess that could be useful," Remus mused. "Is that what you've got plastered over your bed?

"Of course not," Sirius paused, causing Remus to turn his head toward him and give him a questioning eyebrow raise. "It has wizards _and_ witches going at it," he joked.

Remus started laughing again, his gaze moving back to the ceiling. "Right. Should have guessed that, I suppose."

Sirius flashed a contented smile and turned on his side, situating himself like he had the other day. He felt the wizard beside him tense. "You don't like to lay like this anymore?" he asked quietly, his mouth a tempting distance from the other wizard's neck.

Remus cleared his throat. "It's not that. I mean, we were younger before when we used to, and..." _I didn't want to jump your bones back then. Well, maybe a little but not nearly as much as I do now._ "It's just, what about _James_?" he asked, his voice strained despite his best efforts.

Sirius's hand moved from its relatively benign position on Remus's chest and drifted toward more dangerous territory as his fingers began to trace stars on the werewolf's covered stomach. "Prongs doesn't mind, I asked him."

Remus closed his eyes, holding back a moan when the wizard moved lower on his stomach. "I find that hard to believe," he said, his voice tight.

"That's not the only thing hard."

_Shit_. Remus's eyes popped open and he pushed himself away from the wizard and fell onto the floor. The werewolf groaned from the all too familiar pain. _Smooth Remus_.

"Moony? Are you okay?" Sirius asked, looking down at the wizard in surprise. "I was talking about dealing with James's mood swings," he said with a mischievous smile before his gaze moved down to Remus's tented pants, contradicting his statement.

Remus stood up quickly. "Sorry. Guess I just got a little too relaxed," the wizard lied miserably.

Sirius's smile grew. "You don't need to apologize, Remus. I get hard from just about everything," he said lightly.

Remus felt his pants tighten further before he turned abruptly and made his way to the bathroom again.

"Have fun!" Sirius called cheekily from the werewolf's bed.

Remus ignored him and walked into the bathroom, locking it behind himself. He pulled off his shirt and turned on the water, resisting the urge to seem as deprived as the last time and wank off as he leaned against the door. He undid his slacks and let them drop, his boxers quickly following. _I'm not going to do anything. I'm just taking a shower is all._

The werewolf stepped in and the hot water hit him, eliciting a groan and his hand slipped downward on its own. His hand began to move in spite of his efforts to picture his professors as each one turned into a grinning Sirius. The werewolf lowered his head and reached out his free hand to steady himself on the wall as his legs grew weak. _Stupid. This is stupid,_ his brain insisted as his hand continued to move. _Padfoot isn't...F-fuck...Sirius is mad, completely mad, and unavailable as unavailable as they get... and fucking hot, with gorgeous hair and he's ridiculously funny and his muscles.._ The werewolf let out a low moan as he came hard under the steaming water, his mind somewhere it knew it definitely shouldn't have been. Remus cursed as he let the water continue to beat down on him, refusing to go back into the dorm before James made an appearance.

* * *

"I think we should break up."

"No," Sirius said as he laid on his bed, one hand cupped behind his head and the other laying on his stomach. He refused to look at his friend who had just pulled his curtains open and was nearly vibrating from agitation. The reclined wizard closed his eyes and attempted to slow the blood flow that had made its way south just before James had shown up.

"What do you mean _no_? I can break things off if I want!" James yelled defiantly as he held the curtains back, glaring at his best mate who had been just about to wank.

"No, you _can't," _Sirius replied nonchalantly, hoping to annoy his friend enough to make him leave without sharing too much information. _If Remus wasn't playing so hard to get I wouldn't be so worked up, _he thought as his pants remained stubbornly uncomfortable.

"And why's that?" James asked, scowling at his friend when he slid a hand down his pants to adjust himself.

"Well, first off," Sirius started, his voice growing harsher in his irritation at the wizard's insistence. "We're not actually _dating_, are we, you stupid tosser. _Secondly_, we aren't finished with our plan just yet. It's time to implement phase three."

James thought for a moment. "I don't know about this whole thing anymore, Sirius. I have a feeling this is all going to backfire on us terribly." James ran a hand up into his already mussed hair, his eyes wide. "I mean, I had a _wizard_ ask me out yesterday!" he yelled, referring to the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a pansy, Potter," he scoffed and jerked the curtains shut, casting an impenetrable charm on top of his silencing charm.

* * *

"You can't back out on me now, Remus." Lily gave her friend a stern look that would have put Madame Pomfrey to shame.

The werewolf frowned as he stood outside the Gryffindor common room with the witch. "I'm not," he paused and looked around before continuing in a hushed tone, "I just can't help but feel like this is wrong somehow."

"How could it possibly be wrong? All you did was agree to help your _friend_ find his _boyfriend _a present for St. Valentines. You're just being a good mate," Lily insisted smoothly. Remus eyed her warily as he considered the fact that she sounded a lot like the new voice in his head.

"Yeah, but _you_ expect me to _flirt _with him and keep him away from you and James while you do the _same_!" Remus hissed at his friend as students walked by.

"No. _No, Remus._ That's not at all what I said. I just said to be yourself and not to shy away _every _time Black flirts with you. Because he does. A lot lately." Lily gave him a meaningful look.

"I doubt that."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Remus-Oh, here he comes. Let me fix you!" Lily ran her hands quickly through Remus's neat hair, pushing it up a little and forcing the usually tidy locks into a disarray. She then undid the top two buttons to Remus's shirt before pinching his lips hard between her fingers.

"Ow!" Remus exclaimed. "Stop that!" The wizard pulled away angrily. "Why'd you do that?"

Lily smiled impishly. "No reason," she said earning herself a look of disbelief. "Just make sure to tell Sirius you were just with Diggory," she said quietly as the wizard approached and held back a laugh.

"What? Why?" he whispered, his eyes moving between the grinning witch and his approaching friend. "And you were with me _too_! I don't see how that's-Hello, Padfoot."

"Hello, Moony," Sirius said happily as his gaze began to run greedily over the werewolf, stopping short. "Where have you been?" he asked, his voice off.

Lily held back a knowing smile. Remus frowned but said dutifully, "I was just talking to Diggory. Why?"

Sirius's eyes widened before they tightened. "What!" Sirius stepped closer and leaned down, his nose almost touching Remus's mouth.

The werewolf let out a surprised puff of air. "Sirius, what are you doing?"

Sirius stepped back, his facial expression relaxing somewhat but far from happy. "Let's go," he said shortly, nodding tersely at Lily before taking Remus's arm and leading him away, before muttering to himself, "Diggory better keep his pants up."

Remus's eyes widened with realization, and he turned back to Lily, who was covering her mouth as she laughed. The werewolf gave her a look as he was dragged away that said he would definitely be yelling at her later.

Lily turned, still smiling, and made her way over to her friends, Alice and McKenna, who were standing outside the room as well, waiting to go downstairs for the Hogsmeade trip.

"Lily, won't you change your mind and come with us to the Three Broomsticks?" Alice asked as the red-head joined them.

"Sorry, I have plans actually," Lily answered, her eyes eagerly scanning the hallway for a certain wizard as it filled with fellow Gryffindors.

* * *

**:-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: So, I've done something I don't usually do. I forced this chapter. Yep. I usually just wait until an idea or inspiration hits me, but I really wanted to be a 'Christmas Poster'. So, here it is in all its uninspired glory! :-P Hope you still like it! Happy Holidays!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Looking for someone, Evans?"

Lily spun around and found herself staring straight into a Gryffindor quidditch jumper. She took a step back and looked up into the smirking face of James.

"Yes, have you seen Remus?" she asked innocently and made a show of scanning the stairway. She and James stood just inside the main entrance of the castle. All of the other students had left a few minutes ago, but Lily shooed her friends on and waited when she didn't spot James in the leaving crowd.

"I think he was supposed to go with Sirius to Hogsmeade. Said they had something important to do," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh." Lily looked into inviting hazel eyes and waited for the wizard to make his usual pass at her.

"Well, have fun at Hogsmeade," he said abruptly and turned to leave.

"James, wait," she called out after he had only taken a few steps.

The wizard froze before turning slowly. "Yes?" he asked curiously, holding back the smile and little dance that were threatening to take over his body.

"Since we're both alone," she said, motioning to the empty hall and finding herself much more nervous than she would have anticipated. "I mean, if you _are_ alone. We could go together... Just so we aren't alone, that is."

The left side of James's mouth curled in an upward fashion. "I'd like that."

* * *

"It's such a lovely day," Lily sighed as she walked beside James down the path to Hogsmeade, the rest of the group barely visible they were so far ahead. The sky was a rich blue, with only a few fluffy clouds floating lazily across it. The air was surprisingly warm for February, and Lily had taken off her sweater to reveal a fitted, white silk blouse.

"It sure is," James agreed readily, his gaze on the distracted girl beside him. He glanced down at the witch's skirt, thanking Merlin that the dress-code was more lax on the weekend as the sight of her thighs messed with his head.

"I'm up here, James."

The wizard looked up, a flirtatious grin showing off his dimples. "Not all of you, though," he said with a wink.

Lily glared at him, but the smile creeping up her lips ruined the effect. She shook her head and laughed. "You're quite the flirt for being in a relationship."

"Some things are just too good to pass up," he said, taking a sideways step and bumping his side gently against Lily's as they walked.

Lily felt her insides warm. "I'm not sure if Black would appreciate that sentiment," she said, her voice soft as they continued to walk, their sides brushing every other step.

"Yes, well. Sirius isn't here, is he. He's off with Remus right now," he said, lifting his eyebrows in an insinuating manner.

Lily glanced up at the wizard walking beside her, suddenly feeling very guilty for pushing her friend into the admittedly questionable situation. "Remus is a _good_ friend," she said.

James nodded. "One of the best," he agreed sincerely. "C'mon Evans, I'll race you," he said abruptly, motioning to the last leg of the path.

Lily looked down at her flats. "I'm not wearing trainers, I'll lose for sure," she said.

"Fine." James stopped walking and leaned down.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked in an amused voice as the boy pulled off one shoe and then the other, revealing Gryffindor-red socks with golden heart-shaped snitches all over them. She smiled before a laugh escaped her lips. "Interesting choice in socks."

"Oi, my mum sent these to me," he said, his defensive words not matching up with the huge grin on his face. "Now," he said, standing up and shaking the shoes he held in one hand for her to see. "We're even. I'll give you a ten second head start, too," he said with an indulgent air.

Lily put her hands on her hips. "I don't need a head start, Potter." Her temper only flared slightly.

James opened his mouth to speak, when Lily cut him off. "But, I'll take it," she said, before turning on her heel and making a run for it. She yelled over her shoulder, "Winner gets to pick lunch!" She laughed when she heard the boy behind her curse loudly and pushed her legs harder when she heard his counting speed up.

* * *

"Yes, we'll take two teas and what is the soup of the day?" Lily asked the waitress dressed in all pink as she and James sat at a pink, heart-shaped table.

"Probably something pink," James muttered under his breath, wearing a disgruntled look on his face as he glared at the enchanted cupids flying around in Madame Pudifoot's.

Lily turned to the wizard when the waitress left. "You're a poor sport," she said, tsking the wizard.

"It wasn't fair. You _cheated_. You never told me you ran track, and everyone knows you can't call out the rules after a race has already begun," he complained, clearly not used to losing. He batted away a cupid that had flown suspiciously close, its bow loaded with a rather pointy-looking arrow.

"You're just upset you were beaten by a girl," Lily said, poking at his bruised ego.

"Here you go. Enjoy."

Lily and James shared matching looks of dismay as they looked down at the bright pink tea and matching soup.

"I'm _not_ eating that."

Lily studied the unappetizing food and drinks for another moment. "We already ordered it though," she said, regretting her decision.

James pulled out enough money to cover their order and the tip, placed it on the table and stood up. He looked down at Lily. "Come on. I'll get us something much better." He offered a hand to the sitting witch.

Lily glanced at the food and then back up at James before reaching out, the butterflies in her stomach taking off all at once when he wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her up, tugging her out of the too-pink shop.

* * *

"Alice told me that a family of four used to live there and they were murdered viciously by a mad circus clown. She said that he later got help and then came back and was so upset he killed himself there too. And that the noises heard are his shrieks of regret from the grave," Lily said, sitting on a blanket in the grass beside James as they looked down at the Shrieking Shack. She took a sip of her butterbeer, having already finished her food.

"That's a load of shit," James said.

Lily turned to him, and said point-blank. "That's exactly what I said."

James and Lily grinned at each other. The breeze picked up for a moment and whipped Lily's hair into her face. James reached out a hand and tucked the witch's red hair behind her ear, his fingers grazing sensitive skin.

"Thanks," Lily forced out, her eyes trapped in James's gaze as his hand reluctantly lowered.

"No problem," he said, picking up his own drink and taking a sip to distract his eager lips. "Could I ask you something?"

Lily watched the shutters knock insistently against the abandoned house. "Sure."

"You and Remus...You're not _together_, are you?"

Lily's gaze flicked to the wizard. "_No_. Who told you that?"

"Oh. Nobody. You two just seem really close is all."

Lily smiled. "No, Remus and I, we're _just_ friends," she insisted, laughing when she pictured Remus's reaction to that question. "I'm pretty sure in order to gain Remus's attention I'd need to have an extra body part or be a metamorphmagus."

James's chin dropped. He gave the witch a mock look of reproof. "Lily Evans, I do believe that you are a pervert."

The witch grinned at him and winked. "I guess you'll never _know_," she said, leaning back and lying on the blanket to stare up at the clouds.

James's pulse quickened as he looked down at Lily, who was lying on her back only inches away. _Fuck, what do I do? Sirius will make my life miserable if I bail on him. I need to be strong. _

"Are you going to join me?"

James nodded and quickly put the dishes and leftover food back into the basket he had gotten pre-made at the Three Broomsticks and laid down beside the witch. _Sirius will understand,_ he happily lied to himself as he pretended to watch the clouds.

"Lily..."

The witch turned her head. "Yes, James?"

He pushed up onto his elbow and fought his conscience desperately as he stared down into the most vivid green eyes he had ever seen. "I broke things off with Sirius," James heard himself say.

James watched as a smile began to form on the witch's lips before disappearing. Hope surged in his chest. He began to lean down towards her.

"Why did you end things?" Lily asked, stopping the wizard.

James pulled back. "He was just a little too unhinged for me," he said without thinking.

Lily blinked slowly. "What do you mean?"

James felt a tinge of panic bloom in his chest when he realized he didn't know where to go from that statement. _Think. Think_. "Yeah, I mean he _can_ be nice, don't get me wrong. He's a great friend. But, if he _likes_ you, and he gets jealous he's a bit of a loose cannon. And he's quite the deviant, really. It was very disturbing actually," he said, shivering at thinking of his best friend in a sexual way at all and more so while spending time with the green-eyed witch.

Lily's mind shifted suddenly from the boy beside her to Remus, whom she had left alone with Sirius after personally working him into a jealous frenzy. On Purpose. _Oh no!_

James began to lean down slowly again, his eyes closing right before his lips pressed softly against...hair. He pulled back as Lily pushed herself up quickly an anxious look on her face.

"Lily?"

The witch hadn't noticed the amorous attempt by the wizard in her growing anxiety. _What would he do to him? Where would they be? Wait... Black wasn't leading him down to the front door._ The witch felt sick as she distinctly remembered the tall wizard dragging Remus the opposite way. "They're still at the school," she whispered to herself.

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked in a worried tone, having stood up, and watched the girl grow increasingly agitated.

The witch looked at him. "Oh, yeah. Listen, James.. I had a great time. But, I _really _need to go," she said, turning without waiting for a response and walking away quickly.

James watched on in confusion as the witch broke out into a sprint only a few yards away, running down the street and towards the castle.

"What did I do?"

* * *

"There you two are." James entered the private room Sirius had reserved for his and Remus's lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

"James. What are you doing here? I thought you had _other_ plans for today," Sirius said, his eyes narrowing minutely as he watched the wizard shut the door behind him with himself on the wrong side of the door. He had made a lot of effort to avoid James and Lily, even taking a dank secret passageway instead of the preferable, sunny path.

"Just looking for the keenest boyfriend ever," he said innocently, deciding to keep the charade up until talking to Sirius.

Sirius smiled widely. _Tosser_. "Well, you found him."

James smiled back, grabbing a chair pushed up against the wall and placing it in the open space between his two friends and sitting down. He reached out and dipped his finger in the icing of Sirius's slice of cake.

"Hungry?"

"Nah, I just ate," James responded, sucking the icing of his finger nonchalantly. "Hey, Moony."

"Hi, James," Remus replied, silently wondering what had happened to Lily. _I guess she doesn't need me anymore, and Sirius and I already picked out James's present._ "Hey, I think I might head back to the castle so you two can spend the rest of the day together."

"_No,_" Sirius said quickly, stopping Remus from standing. "James can't stay, he has somewhere he needs to be soon. Right, Prongs?" Sirius nodded at his friend in an instructional manner, his patience running thin.

"Well..."

Sirius stepped on James's toe under the table, grinding his heel into his toes when the wizard tried to pull away.

James growled before leaning over and biting his friend on the neck hard.

Remus's mouth dropped open. _What the hell?_

"Ah, shit!" Sirius exclaimed, lifting his foot but sliding up a hand and pinching James's side through his shirt, his hand hidden by the table.

James made a strangled noise and jerked back. Sirius pinched down harder for a beat before releasing.

James and Sirius stared at each other, their breathing escalated, and eyes intense as both boys imagined socking the other one in the face.

"Excuse us, Moony. We need some privacy," Sirius said, standing up, and grabbed James's arm, pulling him along to the door as Remus sat in stunned silence.

"Actually, I'd rather just stay here," James protested, not trusting his friend, who's face had grown disturbingly dark. _I'll tell him when he's not in such a bad mood._

"No, no. I will not indulge in your exhibitionism any more today." Sirius pulled open the door and motioned James out.

Sirius turned and flashed a broad smile at a concerned Remus. "We won't be long," he said before adding as he shut the door, "Don't leave."

Remus sat, running the incident through his mind. _That was weird. It almost seemed like they were fighting._ A mental picture of James's mouth on Sirius's neck put an abrupt end to his musings. He looked down at his empty plate before running a finger through Sirius's already tainted icing.

* * *

Sirius shoved his friend roughly into the bathroom.

"What the hell, James!" Sirius yelled, slamming the door shut. "You should be with Evans!"

"Yeah, well." James walked over to the mirror and leaned his hands on the sink, staring into the porcelain basin before mumbling, "Lily ran off."

"What happened?" Sirius asked, his anger receding for a moment.

_Maybe I won't tell him. Although, he will find out eventually, and he might ambush me when he does. _James turned towards his friend and braced himself. "I made a pass at her."

"You bastard! What did you do? You kissed her, didn't you?" Sirius yelled.

James frowned. "Well, her hair at least."

Sirius let out a frustrated growl and closed his eyes. "Okay. Okay. This can be fixed," he stopped to think. "We'll just have a spat over your _indiscretion_, and then you can apologize." Sirius opened his eyes and smiled. "Maybe this is actually a good thing. Remus will probably just think even better of me for it."

"There's more."

Sirius's smile dropped. "_What_."

James grimaced. "I told her I broke up with you."

"Did you now?" Sirius said in an eerily quiet voice. "Well, we'll just have to get back together then."

James made an unsure noise and rubbed the side of his nose, looking anywhere but at the wizard in front of him.

"James..." Sirius's voice grew slightly louder, a warning lacing his tone.

James looked down at his feet. _Maybe he'll just go away. I wonder if Lily would like a pair of socks like-_

"-James!" Sirius yelled, causing the wizard to meet his gaze.

The messy-haired wizard sighed. "I might have told Lily you were a disturbed, jealous crazed, sexual deviant. So, I _probably_ shouldn't."

Sirius's eyes widened, taking on an unhinged quality. "You probably shouldn't!" He laughed darkly, stepping closer to his friend and poking him in the chest. "Oh, you're going to anyway and you had better hope that Evans is in to that kind of thing. We. Had. A deal!"

James smacked the hand away, his own anger flaring. "There's no way. I'm out."

Sirius looked like he was going to start shouting again when his eyes narrowed and a mean smile graced his lips. "_Hold on_. You tried to kiss her and then she ran off?" he paused, and let out a laugh when James nodded miserably. "Sounds like you were making progress if you got that close. Pity you backed out before we were finished." Sirius turned to leave, moving slowly to allow his words to settle in.

The recent event flashed through James's mind. _He might be on to something. Everything was great... until I told her Sirius and I were through_. James grabbed Sirius's arm. "Wait. You're right. We can get back together."

Sirius turned slightly to face his friend, shaking off his hand. "I'll get back with you _when_ you make a proper public apology. You had better make it good, too," he said in a threatening manner and then walked out.

James watched as his rather high maintenance friend stalked off. _Public apology_? He groaned. He saw Sirius walk back into the private room. _He's going to go after Remus until then. If he succeeds... I don't have much time._

"_Shit_."

* * *

**:-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: New Chapter. Surprised? As you should be. No clue where I'm going with this. :-P Let's find out together, shall we? Tehe**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sirius opened the door to the reserved room to find it... empty.

"Fuck."

The animagus hurried over to the bar to pay his bill as he scanned the Three Broomsticks for any sign of the missing werewolf.

"Sirius, what are you doing out here?" James had just then walked over and was standing beside his best friend, looking around for Remus as well. He had thought after their altercation Sirius would be stuck to his side for sure. _Maybe I don't give him enough credit. _

"Ah, James. Just the person I didn't want to see," Sirius quipped as he tipped the barmaid generously, who giggled at his joke.

_Maybe not_. "You know, that _really_ hurts." James feigned a wounded look, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Remus left." Sirius frowned. "Probably thought we were shagging in the bathroom and didn't want to bother us," he said, answering his question.

"Egck."

"Ew."

Both wizards made disgusted faces at the disturbing thought as they made their way through the crowded pub.

"Well, he's probably just in the bookshop. That's his favorite place, right?" James suggested.

"Yeah, you know, I bet you're right." Sirius pushed the door open, walking out of the Three Broomsticks, with James in tow. "Good idea. Let's go check," Sirius said, happy once more with the promise of Remus's company. The two wizards made their way across the street amicably to Tomes and Scrolls.

"I don't see him," James said as he peered into the bookshop's windows.

"Maybe he's back in a corner. He tends to like the books in the corners," Sirius offered helpfully, his hands up against the glass, blocking out the glare, as he continued to search the small bookshop. _Damnit Remus, where did you go?_

"-Window shopping for books?"

Sirius and James spun around to find Remus smiling wryly at them.

"Remus, where did you go to?" Sirius asked quickly, taking a step towards the werewolf.

Remus took a step back, his eyes shifting to James before landing back on Sirius. "Oh, I just figured you were being polite. I'm actually going to make my way back to the castle now," he said and then turned to leave abruptly.

"_Wait_," Sirius's hand shot out and grabbed Remus's arm. "I'll-I'll go with you, Remus."

The werewolf gave him a confused frown. "Don't you want to stay with James?"

Sirius scoffed. "No," he said, moving beside Remus and leaving James by himself by the store's window. Remus gave him a questioning look, and Sirius quickly added by way of explanation, "He dumped me."

"What!" Remus cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "I mean, what do you mean?" He looked between the two wizards. Sirius had an unaffected look to his features as he waited to leave, and James looked agitated and like he really wanted to say something but was holding back for some reason.

Sirius sighed. "James cheated on me. The unloyal bastard."

Remus's jaw dropped. James bit his entire lower lip as he held back an angry retort.

"Well, he _tried_ to at least, and then," Sirius paused dramatically. "Then he broke up with me," Sirius said in a sad voice, his eyebrows knitting together as he looked into Remus's sympathetic hazel eyes.

"That's not how it happened at all!" James yelled suddenly, not able to hold back any longer.

Remus turned back to the wizard. Sirius glared at James meaningfully.

"Then, what _did_ happen, James?" he asked bitterly. "Oh, oh, I _know_ what you're talking about now," he added with a sad laugh, earning Remus's attention once more. "Right, well James _did_ see the error of his ways and asked me to go back with him. But I turned him down. I think we all know I deserve better."

James closed his eyes as he tried to contain himself. _That's technically all true. The stupid git. I either have to go along with this or tell Remus the real truth._ He opened his eyes slowly to see Remus shooting him a disappointed look. _How does he do that so well_? His gaze flitted to Sirius, who had a small smile playing on his lips as he waited for James's response.

"Yes." James nodded his head. "That is what happened. And, Sirius. I'm really sorry. It was a mistake. Please take me back," he said with as much sincerity he could muster into the lie and hoped this would qualify as a public apology.

Sirius sniffed. "No, I don't think I will."

James's eyes narrowed as Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus's shoulder. The werewolf patted his friend's hand in a comforting gesture.

"Let's go, Moony," Sirius said in his saddest voice yet, causing the werewolf's face to drop further. "I think I need some time away from Prongs."

The werewolf nodded. "All right, Padfoot."

Sirius turned him away, glancing over his shoulder to wink at his best friend. "I just feel so vulnerable. You know? I'm glad I have _you_, Remus," the taller wizard cooed as he walked away from James and towards the castle, with his arm wrapped greedily around the werewolf.

* * *

"Where is he!"

James stood in front of the portrait of the common room and looked behind himself, completely confused by the yelling witch.

"Who?"

"Black! I've looked everywhere for him. What has he _done_ with Remus?" Lily demanded, her hair disheveled like she had been running around the entire castle.

"Lily, what are you talking about?" James asked, placing his hands on the upset witch's shoulders.

"Remus was supposed to go to Hogsmeade, but he _didn't_. I don't know where he is," she said in a rushed voice, her green eyes wide with worry.

James frowned. "Remus was in Hogsmeade. I talked to him," he paused. "After you left, that is. He was at the Three Broomsticks with Sirius."

Lily relaxed slightly. "Oh. Oh, well that's good." The witch looked down at James's hands on her shoulders and blushed. "Sorry about running off today like that," she said hesitantly.

James's hands ran down her arms and settled on her hands. He gave them a gentle squeeze before releasing them. "It's okay, Lily."

Lily swallowed hard. _Just tell him you like him. Just do it_. She looked up at James's face. He had a soft smile on his lips, his dimples barely showing, and his hazel eyes drew her in like a magnet. _No, he'll never let me live it down. He'll ask me out again. I can tell_. She held her tongue.

James stared into the witch's eyes hopefully. _Should I try again? No, no. I don't want to kiss Lily's hair again, despite how pretty it is._ He shook his head to gather his thoughts. _Stick to the plan. Only two more phases to go_.

He took a deep breath. "I should go, Lily. I need to talk to Sirius. I think I made a mistake," James said quietly as he stood less than a foot from the witch.

"Oh, I see." Lily bit her lip. "But, what about all that stuff you said about him?" she asked, grasping for a way to stop him without revealing her own feelings.

James quirked his lips to the side and took in a deep breath for courage. "Actually, I guess it doesn't bother me as much as I thought." He turned around, not able to handle the conversation anymore, muttered the password and walked into the common room quickly, leaving a surprised looking Lily alone in the corridor.

He spotted the back of Remus's head. The sandy blond was sitting on their usual couch in front of the fire. Sirius was nowhere in sight. James sighed. _Sirius is a good friend. Here I thought he'd be hitting on Remus nonstop._ James let out a relieved laugh as he walked towards the werewolf.

* * *

"Yeah, right...right there. Yeah, shit, Moony, that feels so, oh, that's so good."

Remus felt heat crawl up the back of his neck. His hand stilled as he tried to calm his too reactive body.

"Hey, why'd you quit?" Sirius asked, opening his eyes to find himself looking up at a furious James.

"Probably because you were moaning like a _whore_," James answered for Remus as he looked down at Sirius.

Sirius growled and pushed his head off of its resting place, Remus's lap, and sat up onto the couch they were sharing in the Gryffindor common room. He glared at his best friend as he leaned back on the couch, his side resting snugly against a decidedly uncomfortable-looking Remus.

"What do you want, _Potter_?"

James fought the urge to deck his friend. _Lily. Think about Lily's lips_. "I was hoping we could talk."

"I've nothing to say to you. Nor does Moony." He sniffed, stretching his arms across the back of the couch and raising his eyebrows in expectation of the wizard's prompt exit.

James looked to the werewolf. Remus remained quiet, giving James an apologetic grimace.

"Sirius. Please-"

"-_Nope_."

James groaned and ran his hands roughly threw his messy locks. "How many more times do I need to apologize. What do you want from me, Sirius?"

Sirius tilted his head as if considering the question. "Honestly?" James nodded eagerly. "Right now I'd be dead chuffed if you'd just go away," he said nonchalantly, as he lifted his foot up and down on his toes, rubbing the side of his leg against Remus's.

Remus tried to ignore his excited nerves that were sending waves of heat up from his leg. _  
_

"Maybe I _should_ let you two talk." Remus started to stand up but was pulled back down.

"No, don't leave me alone with him, Remus," Sirius said, leaning his head on the werewolf's shoulder.

James glared furiously. Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably. Sirius smiled wickedly.

"You are such a tosser, Black!" James yelled, drawing attention to their corner of the room.

"That _definitely_ won't get you back in my good graces," Sirius said lightly before discreetly sniffing Remus's neck.

James bit back a retort and looked into the grey eyes of his best friend beseechingly. "Listen, I'm really, _really_ sorry, Sirius. Would you _please_...take me back?"

"No, thanks."

Sirius turned, ignoring James's growl, and laid back into Remus's lap and smiled softly up at him. "Would you rub my head some more, Moony?"

The werewolf nodded begrudgingly and started to run his fingers through his friend's hair again. _Just focus. Bunnies. Potions class. Snape-_

"-Fuck, yeah-"

"-_Sirius_-."

"-The answer's _no,_" Sirius said, his words clipped. He tilted his head back, reminding Remus's idle fingers of their job.

James pressed his lips together firmly.

"Ahh-h, Merlin, oh _Moony_."

_Fuck_. Remus bit back a moan and pushed the wizard off his lap. "Uh, actually I _am_ going to let you two talk," he said, grabbing his forgotten book off the nearby table and placing it strategically as he made his way up to the dorm.

Sirius sat up. "Well, now you've done it. You've gone and scared off Remus."

James sat down. "I'm pretty sure that's not true." He frowned. "Are you trying to torture him?"

Sirius sighed. "No, he's just so fucking disciplined all the time! I can tell he's attracted to me, but no matter what I do I can't get him to admit to it."

James felt a twinge of sympathy. "Maybe you're going about it the wrong way."

"How so?" Sirius asked, his eyes lighting up.

James started to speak but stopped. _Of course._

"Actually, I just realized something," James paused, an impish smile pushing up the corners of his mouth. "Even if you do win over Remus. He will come to _me_ and ask if I mind." He tapped his chin in a feigned thoughtful manner. "I wonder what I will say."

Sirius's hands clenched into fists, his face darkening. "_Fine_, I'll take you back you stupid git."

James wrapped an arm around a seething Sirius. "I knew you couldn't resist this."

* * *

Remus laid down on his bed Sunday evening in the otherwise empty dorm. He was hiding from Sirius. The dark-haired wizard had been especially clingy since James had broken things off the day before. _He just keeps touching me. I'm going to end up jumping him._ His cock twitched eagerly at the idea. Remus groaned and rubbed his eyes. _I can't ignore this any longer. I should just admit my feelings. They're not going away. Every minute I spend with Sirius only intensifies things. I need to talk to James first though and get everything out in the open._

"Hello, Remus."

The werewolf sat up with an alarmed look on his face. He stood up quickly, eyeing the exit to their dorm just behind the tall, black-haired wizard. Sirius turned and shut the door. He smiled widely at the werewolf as he turned back around.

"Sirius. What are you doing up here?" he asked, his breath coming in quick bursts as Sirius walked towards his own bed.

"Oh, nothing," he said nonchalantly, loosening his tie and then pulling it over his head. He tossed the tie over his shoulder and onto the floor. He began to unbutton his shirt as he stared out the window.

Remus watched the wizard pull off the shirt to reveal a black fitted t-shirt underneath. Sirius walked over to his trunk and leaned down, rifling through the contents.

"What are you looking for?" Remus asked, his discomfort ebbing when he realized the wizard wasn't looking for physical comfort from him.

"This," Sirius said, lifting a bottle of firewhiskey into the air. He stood up and walked to the middle of the room. "I'm going to drink," he said matter-of-factly, sitting down on the floor.

Remus watched the wizard open the bottle and take a swig. _He looks so pathetic drinking by himself._

"Care for a drinking buddy?"

Sirius looked up, a smile gracing his full lips. He reached out the bottle to him.

Remus took the bottle and sat down. He took a drink, grimacing as the drink burned first his throat and then his chest as it moved down. _I'll just have a little._

* * *

"Padfoot. You have pretty eyelashes."

Sirius started laughing as he leaned back on one hand, his shirt pulling up slightly to reveal the smallest glimpse of the beater's tone abs. "Oddly enough, you're not the first person to tell me that," he said, taking a drink from the half empty bottle. He handed it to Remus.

"I shouldn't have said that," Remus said, before taking a large gulp. He handed the drink back to Sirius and tried not to look at the inviting patch of skin.

"You worry too much, Remus," Sirius said before taking a drink, his gaze not leaving the werewolf as he did.

Remus took the bottle. "What are you going to do about James?" He took a drink.

"Bugger, James," Sirius said dismissively. He set the bottle down beside him, not taking a drink, and got up onto his hands and knees and began to crawl towards Remus.

"You look like an idiot," Remus lied as he tried to pry his gaze away from Sirius's muscular arms.

"Good." Sirius reached a hand up and placed it on the side of Remus's neck. "You have pretty eyelashes, too, Remus," he murmured, his thumb caressing the skin over Remus's pounding pulse and his breath brushing the werewolf's face.

"Th-thanks." Remus swallowed hard, his mind complete mush as he inhaled Sirius's scent. _Alcohol, cinnamon and chocolate. He smells like dessert._ He watched as Sirius's mouth neared his. He knew he should do something...

"You have pretty lips, too," Sirius whispered before pressing his mouth against Remus's.

Remus's eyes closed and his heart began to race. He leaned back onto the floor, Sirius following him as he kept contact with his lips. He opened his mouth and reached out his tongue.

Sirius moaned as the werewolf began to kiss back, his hands running under Sirius's shirt and up his back. He lowered his body down slowly and gasped when he pressed against the werewolf and felt his excitement.

_No!_

* * *

"Remus, where were you all weekend!" Lily ran up to the werewolf after Charms class and looped her arm through his. She guided the wizard out of the room quickly and towards their Ancient Runes class they shared without James and Sirius.

"Sorry." Remus looked over his shoulder to confirm they were out of his friends' hearing distance. "Sirius needed me. I think he's really upset about James breaking things off."

Lily shot him a look of disbelief. "I doubt that. What did he say?"

Remus waited to respond as they passed a group of fifth-year Ravenclaw witches. "Nothing really. He just wants me to...to comfort him _all the time_. And, I feel awful because," he stopped, not finishing his sentence. They had kissed on the floor. What did that mean? Remus didn't know for sure, because he had shoved the wizard off and then promptly stood up and said he was going to be sick. He had then, much to his chagrin, locked himself in the bathroom and ignored Sirius's pleas for him to open the door. _He must hate me now, or worse, he was probably happy I stopped it when I did once he was sober. At least he and James weren't together when it-_

"-Because?" A mischievous smile crept up Lily's lips.

Remus groaned. "You know why."

Lily laughed. "Getting a little too worked up, are we?"

Remus stopped. "I'm glad _you_ think this is funny!" he yelled uncharacteristically. "I'm losing it, Lily!"

The witch glanced around the hallway at the crowd they were attracting. "Come on," she said, pulling him up the nearest stairway, which led to the astronomy tower, for privacy.

"It can't be that bad," she whispered as they made their way up.

"It is. I don't know what to do." Remus stopped on the stairs and sat down. "You were wrong, I am a bad person, Lily."

Lily sat down beside the wizard. "That couldn't be any further from the truth, Remus. Listen to me," she said forcefully. He looked up.

"Black likes _you_, not James."

Remus blinked.

"He does! I see the way he looks at you and the way he treats you. This thing with James, it's just weird. They act like they want to hit each other half the..." Lily's lips kept moving but words no longer sounded out.

"Lily?" Remus asked as the witch continued to mime her words.

"That's it!" Lily yelled abruptly, her voice having returned. She stood up in her excitement. "Remus, don't you see?" she asked, her eyes full of glee.

"No. Sorry. I don't." Remus looked up at his friend in concern.

"Why didn't I see it! _Of course_!" The witch started laughing manically and sat back down by a confused Remus.

"Right," he said, patting the witch's knee in a consoling manner. "We should probably get to class now."

"No, Remus. You go." Lily stood up once more. "I need to check something."

Remus watched as Lily ran off. He groaned. It was official. _All_ of his friends were mad.

* * *

**Missed you guys! I'm sorry this took so long! This chapter was being a complete bitch. Like James. Tehe **

**:-P**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter 8-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: Working on next chapter right now! Hopefully will post in 24 hours or less. Yay!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"You felt me up!" James shouted, throwing down his bag full of books into the newly growing grass.

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, you nasty bugger," Sirius said lazily as he sat leaned against the trunk of a tree near the Black lake. James stood with his hands on his hips, glaring down at him in an accusatory fashion.

"We were in Charms class, and Lily wasn't even paying attention!" he said in an angrily confused voice.

"Yeah, you got me." Sirius shrugged his shoulders in an indifferent manner, looking away from his best friend and out at the lake. "I just did it to get a rise out of you."

James glowered. "I am going to murder you in your sleep," he said calmly.

"You're such a girl. Always bitching and moaning." Sirius continued to stare out at the calm water's surface, letting out a discontented sigh.

James growled. "What is the matter with you, Sirius! You've been brooding all morning. Did something happen?"

Sirius let out another sigh before saying in a dejected tone, "Remus hates me."

"Why?" James frowned. "What did you _do_ to him?"

"Why do you think I did anything to him?" Sirius asked, his gaze moving down to the grass at his feet.

James glared and waited.

"_Fine_. We got drunk last night and I accidentally kissed him, and then he locked himself in the bathroom afterward," Sirius paused, cringing as he thought back. "I think he may have gotten sick too." He looked up at his friend. "Aren't you going to throw a fit or hex me or something?"

"Nah. You look pretty pathetic already." James sat down when Sirius let out a groan. He leaned over and patted his friend on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Padfoot."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I guess we can drop this whole charade. Remus just isn't that into me, I suppose."

"What about Lily though? She was just starting to warm up to me."

"Oh. Right. Okay. I'll still help you out. One of us might as well be happy," Sirius answered in an unusually depressed manner.

"I'm really sorry." James scooted closer to his friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Things have gotten a little crazy lately. Yeah?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. I guess so." He shot him a small grin. "Sorry I felt you up."

James waved his hand. "Think nothing of it, Padfoot."

"-There you two are."

Sirius and James looked up from their lounging place in the grass.

"You two have to be the cutest couple in the school I daresay," Lily said. James was still sitting with his arm around Sirius.

"That's because I'm in it," Sirius quipped half-heartedly and then frowned at the ground.

"Ah. Evans. Don't you have Ancient Runes with Remus right now?" James asked, standing up and brushing off his slacks.

"I took a personal day," she said.

James's eyebrows raised as he took another look at the usually studious Gryffindor. "I see." He glanced over to Sirius who was moping once more.

"Could I steal your boyfriend from you, Black?" Lily asked before adding, "Just for a stint."

Sirius looked up, noticing the challenge in her voice but not really caring. "Sure. Take him. Just return him in the same condition please."

James frowned, but walked over to Lily willingly. "What's up, Lily?"

Lily started walking towards the lake, James in tow. "I just needed someone to talk to," she said quietly as they approached the shore.

James sidled up next to the quiet witch. "Is something wrong?"

Lily nodded but didn't speak up.

James frowned, his eyebrows knitting together in a worried fashion. "Well, what's bothering you?"

Lily took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "I like someone."

James froze mid-step, stopping breathing for a moment when his heart jumped up into his throat. "You like someone?" He heard himself ask. _It can't be me. She wouldn't tell me this way. Would she?_

Lily nodded. "Yes. A lot."

James's eyes widened. "A-A lot?" _Shit_. The wizard struggled to keep his face neutral.

"Yes," Lily said in a nervous voice. "But I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way."

They started walking again. James looked at the nervous witch, who was nibbling at her lower lip in what he thought was an adorable fashion. He spoke up.

"Lily, anyone would be a complete fool not to like you back," he said earnestly.

Lily's eyes widened in surprise. She felt her plan start to crumble. "You _really_ think so?"

James nodded, stopping along beside her. His eyes flicked to a long strand of red hair that had come loose from her messy ponytail. "I do. You're beautiful and really smart, and you're a bloody powerful witch," he smiled, playfully wincing at the last statement. He had found himself on the wrong side of Lily's wand too many times.

Lily blushed. "Thanks, James," she said hesitantly, pausing before she delivered the final blow. _He deserves this_, she insisted to her weakening resolve. "It's just, I'm not sure if Remus is interested."

James's face dropped. "Remus? You like _Remus_?"

Lily nodded quickly. "Yes, you see. He told me the other day that he does like witches as well as wizards. So, I thought I'd give it a go."

"Give it a go?"

"Yes. Seeing as how he's unattached," Lily said, her words more insistent as the wizard stared dumbly at her.

"Unattached."

"James. Are you okay?" Lily asked the boy, who had seemingly lost control of his higher mental functioning.

"Okay?"

"James?" She reached out and grabbed his arm.

"What?" James shook his head.

He needed to get away.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay. Remus. Right. That's great Lily." James swallowed hard.

"You think so?" Lily asked, hiding the frown that was threatening to take over her entire face.

"So, you should just talk to him then," he said weakly. _Remus. Why Remus? And Sirius... Shit._

Lily smiled brightly, despite her misgivings. "You think so?"

_No, I don't bloody think so._

James licked his lips as he gathered his courage. "Yeah, definitely." He then mumbled something under his breath unintelligibly and shook his head slightly.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

James's head popped up, and he took a step towards the witch, leaving only a foot between them. He looked down at her, his words fervent. "Lily. Listen. I need to tell you something," he said, taking another step closer to her.

Lily nodded eagerly, her heart fluttering madly in her chest and her pulse pounding in her ears as she looked up at the wizard. "Yes, James?"

James let out a sigh. Maybe he didn't deserve Lily Evans. If anyone would treat her well it would be his friend, right?

"Sorry. I'm sorry. Good luck with Remus. He's a great guy." He turned abruptly and started back towards Sirius, debating on the best way to break the news to him.

Lily watched as James walked away.

"Well, shit."

* * *

Remus had his jumper over his head as he tried to maneuver the tricky thing.

"So you and Lily, huh?"

Remus found the correct hole and pushed his head through. He found himself looking at James, who was holding a bottle of firewhiskey in one hand.

"Me and Lily what?"

"I'm okay with it. You know. Good for you man. Good for you." James walked over and sat on the werewolf's bed.

"Are you drinking, Prongs?" Remus found his question unnecessary when the boy tipped back the bottle and took a healthy swig.

"You're so smart. That's why you're so likable, huh?" James asked in an casual manner.

Remus raised one eyebrow. "You're smart too, James."

James laughed. "No, but you're bookish and nice and thoughtful. The whole package."

Remus walked over and took the boy's drink from him. "I thought you hated alcohol."

James shrugged his shoulders. "It's called pre-drinking. Thought I'd give it a try."

Remus put the bottle on his nightstand. "Oh, so you and Sirius are going to the party tonight?" he asked in an overly casual manner.

James let out a laugh. "Oh, yeah. We're going. You?"

Remus tilted his head to the side, studying his friend before he responded. "I guess. Lily asked me to go."

* * *

"_What_ did you do to James!"

"Hello to you, too," Lily replied, pulling her agitated friend into a hug. Remus returned the embrace quickly and went to pull away. Then he tried again.

"Lily. Lily, let go of me," Remus said in an irritated fashion as he tried to unclasp the witch's hands from behind his back.

The witch giggled and placed a kiss on Remus's cheek. "Sorry, Remus. I'm just happy to see you."

"Have you been drinking?" He looked around the room to see open bottles of whiskey littering the table tops and red cups in practically every Gryffindor hand.

"You're so cute," Lily squealed and hugged him again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"Hey, my little blood pop, could you stop staring at Evans? This won't work if you continue to act obsessed with her." Sirius stood with an arm draped around James's shoulder as music played in the Gryffindor common room, holding a drink in his free hand. He gave a group of nearby, giggling witches a closed-mouth smile as he pretended a hugging Lily and Remus didn't exist.

"I can't help it." James groaned. "She looks so good in that dress. Do you think they'll be official soon? They'll probably get married, Remus is very old fashioned. Lily Lupin doesn't sound nearly as good as Lily Potter. Two many el's," James sighed, "I wonder if they'll invite us to the wedding."

"Get a hold of yourself man." Sirius shook his friend before smacking him in the face.

"You just _smacked_ me!" James yelled in disbelief before his eyes hardened, and he shoved Sirius against the wall, kissing him hard as the other boy tried to escape without making a scene. He pulled back and smiled viciously at him.

"You wanker! I don't have any more mints left," Sirius hissed at his friend whom he looked half affectionate and half furious towards. "Everyone is going to think we're mad if you keep this up," he added, noting Remus's and Lily's shocked looks.

"Well, you _are_ mad," James said with a shrug of his shoulders, obviously not worried. He snuck a look over his shoulders and met vivid green eyes that didn't look away. He swung back around excitedly. "It's _still_ working! Do you think now would be a good time to dump you?"

Sirius gaped at the wizard. "You can't dump me. No one breaks up with Sirius Black... twice," he amended, mentally cursing his friend for ruining his once unblemished record. "And, _no_. She hasn't even approached you tonight, you fool. She's just over there hanging on Moony," he spat.

James thought for a moment before nodding begrudgingly. "I guess so-"

"I don't know what he would see in her honestly. I have much nicer hair than her and I smell better, too." Sirius glared at the red-headed witch, who didn't notice as she spoke to Remus.

"Is that you?" James leaned in and sniffed experimentally at the wizard's neck. "It is! I thought I smelled chocolate."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, and I have nicer legs than her, too. Maybe if I shaved them Remus would notice."

James shot his friend a disturbed look. "Why don't we go over and talk to them?"

Sirius looked over to Remus who gave him a small smile and lifted a hand to wave before Lily pulled it from the air. _That bint_. Sirius grabbed James's hand, his resolve flaring back to life, and began to pull him without a word towards the two wizards.

* * *

**Hello**.

:-)


	9. Chapter 9

**-Chapter 9-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: Next chapter! I'd say there will only be one or two more. Let me know if you'd like the extra chapter! :-)**

* * *

"Look at them, just standing there all cozy," Lily sneered.

"It's kind of cute actually. I never thought of it, because Sirius always dates girls for such a short period of time, but he is quite the affectionate boyfriend," he said, his voice wistful as he tried to pry his eyes away from his two friends but failed.

He and Sirius had spoken sparingly since their shared kiss. Remus had been avoiding him with a vengeance and now it appeared he and James were back together. _Great_.

"Looks like they're fighting," Lily said with an air of anticipation as Sirius yelled at James. A gasp fell from both Lily's and Remus's mouth when they saw Sirius pull back and smack James across the face. Their eyebrows rose when James's eyes lit up and then he proceeded to shove Sirius up against the nearest wall and attacked his mouth with his own.

"Uh."

"Wow."

"They're absolutely mad," Lily finally forced out as they watched the boys kiss rather aggressively.

Remus nodded, a flush creeping up his neck as he continued to watch. _I should have let him scrub my back the other week,_ the werewolf thought as he saw the passion in Sirius's eyes as he looked on _James_. Remus shook his head. _James. My friend. Sirius and James are a couple again._

Remus forced a smile and lifted a hand to wave to Sirius, who was looking at him, trying to make the first step. _I need to stop avoiding him and just let this all go._

"Stop it, Remus," Lily demanded, pulling his hand from the air. "I know what you're thinking! Don't you _dare_ give up so quickly."

"I'm not _giving up_ Lily. I was never trying to begin with," he whispered as his two friends made their way over. His stomach clenched when he noticed their intertwined hands. _Why didn't I try_? He gave himself a firm mental shake.

"Hey guys. Having fun?" Remus asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.

Sirius's grey eyes focused solely on the werewolf as he dropped James's hand and moved in front of him. "It'd have been much more fun if you had been with us, Moony," he said in a husky voice.

Remus's mouth dropped open. _What_?

James forced out a laugh and grabbed Sirius's hand, squeezing it hard. "You're so _funny_, Sirius," he said quickly and pulled him back a few feet from Remus.

Lily's eyes were narrow as she watched the interaction. "James," she said, causing the boy to drop Sirius's hand immediately.

"Yes, Lily?" James asked with a thinly veiled look of excitement in his eyes. The wizard took a few steps towards her and looked down at her with a hopeful expression.

Lily couldn't help but smile back as she spoke, "Do you and Black want to join us? We were just getting ready to make our way to the Astronomy tower."

Sirius made a growling noise. _They're going to snog_. "We'd love to Evans," he sneered grabbing James's hand once more. _I need to be there to make sure things don't get out of hand_. "Wouldn't we Jamesy?"

When James didn't respond immediately Sirius leaned over and licked his ear.

"Ah-h haha ha." James pushed Sirius's face away in what he hoped was a regretful manner. "Wait until we get somewhere more private, Padsy," he said, patting him on the cheek but trying to make it hurt.

Remus frowned. He didn't want to go somewhere to watch them make out. He glanced over to Lily with a confused look.

Lily smiled serenely. "Yes, well let's go, then."

Sirius turned to James and the two wizards shared a silent exchange.

"Right. Just a minute," Sirius said before running off and up to the dorms. The three wizards only had to wait a few awkward moments before Sirius was bounding back down the stairs and looking very pleased with himself.

"Did you get it?" James asked.

"I did." He patted his jacket. "And I brought these," he said proudly, holding up a deck of wizarding cards.

James smiled. "Fantastic."

Lily and Remus exchanged worried glances before Sirius looped his arm around James's. "Shall we, Jamesy?"

James nodded. "We shall, Padsy."

Lily and Remus walked behind the couple.

"_Why_ is this a good idea?" Remus whispered as they walked along the dark hallways towards the astronomy tower.

"I have a plan." Lily glared at the back of Sirius's head.

"And what is it?" Remus prodded.

"You know what they say, Remus, the truth will out."

* * *

"How does it work?"

"It's called Suck and Blow. You _suck_ and you _blow_, Evans," Sirius said in an annoyed tone as he wiggled a card between his fingers.

"I got that, Black," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "What is the alcohol for?" she asked, pointing at the full bottle of firewhiskey in the center of the circle the four wizards made up at the top of the Astronomy tower.

"You take a drink if you mess up," Remus answered Lily. "That is, before you, ah, kiss the other person," the werewolf added hesitantly as he sat between Sirius and Lily. He glanced at James who appeared to be struggling with some strong emotion.

"Prongs, are you sure you're okay with this?" Remus asked, hoping the unofficial leader of their group of friends would voice his obvious concerns. _I can't kiss Sirius... Again. Well, I can, but I shouldn't. I'll enjoy it. Is it wrong if I enjoy it?_ He looked away from James as guilt settled heavily on his thoughts.

James cleared his throat. "It's just a game. It's fine. Let's start."

Remus glanced over at Lily, who was eyeing the alcohol warily and then to Sirius, who winked at him. Remus looked down to hide the flush creeping up into his face.

"Ready, Moony?" Sirius held up the card questioningly.

Remus looked up and steeled himself. _It's only a game._

"Sure. Let's do it," he said. James and Sirius sniggered at his word choice. Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Tossers."

"Don't forget to _suck_," Sirius said, his voice heavy with insinuation as he held up the card and placed it on his lips, sucking on the face of the card, his cheeks hollowing as he leaned towards Remus with the card.

The werewolf leaned forward nervously and pressed his lips against the card lightly, sucking on his side of the card as Sirius began to blow.

"Shit." Remus looked down to see the card, face up in his lap, mocking him. He swallowed hard.

"Drink first, Moony," James said happily and handed the werewolf the bottle.

Remus took the bottle, clenched his eyes shut and took a drink. He forced the foul tasting drink down his throat and shivered when it attempted to move back up from his stomach. He handed the drink to his left, not making eye-contact with Sirius.

"Moony."

Remus looked up to meet Sirius's grey eyes. The taller boy smiled softly at him before leaning forward and pressing his lips softly against his, his hand cupping the back of Remus's neck and prolonging the kiss for only a few seconds. Sirius pulled back slowly as he stared into Remus's eyes. The werewolf looked away.

"Okay. That was good. I mean, it's good it's over. I mean... Lily?"

The witch nodded and leaned towards him.

Remus sucked the card, leaned forward and passed the card successfully to Lily's mouth, who turned and leaned towards James. The card dropped between them.

James's eyes widened behind his glasses, and he picked up the bottle and took a large swig before handing it to Lily.

The witch held the bottle for a moment before taking a drink and setting it down. She made a face and then looked expectantly at James.

"Ah, I. Uh," James said as he rubbed his arm nervously, not attempting to kiss her, his face turning an interesting shade of red.

Lily huffed and leaned forward, pressing her lips against James's. The wizard didn't move, looking every bit a statue as their lips pressed together for a few beats before Lily pulled back, her cheeks blushing.

"Thank you," James stammered.

Lily looked at the stone floor.

"Keep it moving, Prongs," Sirius said, interrupting the wizard's thoughts.

"Oh, right." James leaned forward and passed the card deftly to Sirius who turned and leaned toward Remus before he was ready.

"Sorry. So sorry," Remus stuttered. The werewolf hadn't even attempted to suck as the card pressed against his lips.

"Drink up, mate," James said, having found his voice again and smiling broadly.

"Right." Remus took the bottle and took an extra large sip. He grimaced and handed it to Sirius.

"If I didn't know better, Moony, I'd say you're trying to get me pissed," Sirius said as he held the firewhiskey before taking a drink.

"I wouldn't do that," Remus said quickly.

"We know that, Moony. Padfoot is just pulling your leg," James assured the werewolf. "Now pucker up."

Remus's eyes widened as the grey-eyed boy scooted closer and leaned in, capturing his mouth once more. His eyes shut as he felt Sirius's tongue immediately run along his lips this time and his lips parted on their own. Remus's brain shut down when their tongues touched and Sirius moaned into his mouth.

_Fuck_. Remus jerked back and rubbed the side of his neck with his hand as he fought the extra blood flow trying to move in a southwardly fashion.

"Moony."

Remus looked up guiltily at James who merely winked at him.

"It's your turn still," the wizard said, clearly not bothered by the exchange of saliva between his boyfriend and his friend.

"Right," Remus said in a hoarse voice and placed the card up to his lips and swiftly passed it on to Lily with no problem. _Now I can do it. Of course._

Lily leaned towards James and the card passed cleanly. James turned to Sirius and the grey eyed-wizard once more had the card. He leaned towards Remus who just barely kept it and transferred it to Lily's lips without incident. The card fell between Lily and James.

"Drink," Lily ordered, and Sirius passed over the bottle to her. The witch took a solid drink and handed it to a gobsmacked James. He took a gulp and set it down. The wizard seemed to be more with it this time as he leaned forward and met Lily's lips, their mouths pressing together. They stayed that way for a moment before Lily's lips parted and then James responded to further the kiss, his hand moving up and resting on her neck.

"Huh," Sirius said, smiling at the kissing couple and pulling the werewolf from his musings.

Remus frowned as his gaze shifted between an unconcerned Sirius and clearly excited James. He started to say something when Lily pulled away from James, and the wizard fumbled over the card and restarted the game with a dazed look on his face.

James turned to Sirius and passed the card quickly before Sirius turned once more towards him.

_You can do this_, Remus coached himself and thought he had the card when it slipped from his lips and floated slowly down to Sirius's lap. _Bollocks_.

Remus grabbed for the drink blindly and took two drinks before handing it to Sirius, who followed suit.

The werewolf eyed his friend nervously.

"Kiss me, Remus," Sirius said in an even tone.

_Merlin, that sounds so nice. _The buzzed werewolf nodded and leaned forward, his eyes closing, and he pressed his lips gently against his friend's slightly parted mouth. Remus's pulse began to race, and his tongue moved timidly into the animagus's mouth.

Sirius ran his hands up into the werewolf's hair as he moved up onto his knees and leaned over the werewolf, who unthinkingly reclined onto his back. Sirius straddled the other wizard's hips with his legs. His mouth moved down to Remus's neck as he began to kiss the sensitive skin.

Remus felt his brain shutting down as the scent of chocolate assaulted his senses when something hard rubbed against his lower stomach. He gasped and pushed the wizard back and onto the floor. He breathed heavily, sitting up, and smoothed his hair down as Sirius sat with an emotion Remus couldn't place on his face only a few feet away.

"Well, that was interesting," James said, and he and Lily started giggling.

Remus looked over and his eyes narrowed as he watched James pass the bottle to Lily, who took a drink and handed it back. "You two are drinking outside of the game."

"Yeah, and you two were going at it," James replied lightly.

Remus gawped at his friends. "I-_No_! No, we were just following the rules!" he insisted vehemently, eliciting anther round of giggles from the still drinking duo. He swung around to Sirius for support.

"Ah, yeah. I mean, we were kind of," Sirius admitted, smiling impishly at the werewolf.

"Let's play something else," Remus said.

James frowned. "Such as?"

"We could play truth or dare," Lily offered innocently as she sipped from the bottle of firewhiskey.

"What do you say then, Moony?" Sirius asked, leaning back on his hands as he sat on the ground beside him.

Remus nodded, his eyes zeroing in on the reddened lips of the wizard sitting closely beside him. _When did he move back?_

"I'll go first. Remus, truth or dare?"

Remus cocked his head to the side and studied James as he grinned madly at him. "Truth," he said, trying to be safe.

"Okay, who was your first kiss?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Alice."

James and Lily laughed. Sirius sat quietly.

"All right, James. Truth or dare?" Lily asked, taking Remus's turn.

"Ahh, _truth_."

"Oh, just a moment." Lily smiled widely as she searched for something in her pockets. "Here it is. I almost forgot. It's wizarding rules." She placed a small clear vial in the center of the four wizards. The clear liquid glimmered under the pale moonlight.

James and Sirius shared matching looks of alarm.

* * *

**O.O**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Chapter 10-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I think I can guess what you're thinking. 'This chapter is insanely short. I'm appalled. But, SiriusSmut is so nice and thoughtful it must have been for a VERY good reason.' And to that, I would have to say... You guys are so smart! I'm truly impressed! _It was_. See, I've left this story for way too long and so I really wanted to post again, but I couldn't get past this point and so I'm posting this mini-chapter and am going to do my BEST to update again within 12 hours. So. Yeah. Love you guys! Hehe. :-)**

**ENJOY. **

* * *

"Wait a minute, did I say _truth_?" James laughed a little too loudly, Sirius joining in beside him. He shook his head. "What I meant to say is _dare_. Yes, so, go on, dare me."

Lily smiled sweetly. "Oh, I'm sorry, James. You can't change your choice. So, go ahead," she said motioning to the ominous looking liquid.

James swallowed hard. "Right," he forced out, slowly reaching for the veritaserum.

"Uh, wait!" Sirius interrupted, grabbing James's outstretched arm. "It's Remus's turn, not yours Evans."

James's eyes widened in relief, his hand dropping to his side. "That's right! I just asked him, so now it's his turn." James nodded vigorously and turned to the werewolf. "Okay, Remus, shoot."

Remus frowned as he looked between his friends.

Lily was glowering. Sirius was smiling widely, and James looked like someone had just given him a second chance at life.

"All right... Truth or d-"

"-Dare," James said before Remus could finish.

Remus frowned, eyeing the truth-telling potion speculatively. "All right. Well... I dare you to..."

James raised his eyebrows as he waited, appearing completely unworried.

"Take a drink of veritaserum," Remus said slowly.

James's chin dropped. "_Excuse me_?"

"I dare you to take a drink of veritaserum." Remus nodded at the potion. _What is he hiding?_

James exchanged glances with Sirius. "I don't know. That potion is banned for recreational use."

Sirius nodded emphatically. "It's true. I don't know if I'm comfortable with James breaking the law," he said in an overly innocent voice.

Lily scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "Right and you two are _all_ about following the rules."

Sirius yawned suddenly, stretching his arms up towards the dark sky in an exaggerated manner. "You know, actually, I'm really tired. Why don't we all go back down to the party now." He started to stand up.

"Good idea, Padfoot. We've been gone long enough. I think it might be after curfew, too." James stood up quickly, turning to run for it.

"_James_." Remus waited as his friend slowly turned back around. "Drink it," he said.

James pushed his lips between his teeth and sat back down stiffly. He looked at the potion and then back up at the werewolf.

"Remus-"

"-Drink."

James glanced over to Sirius, who shot him an inscrutable look as he too settled back down on the ground. He sighed and then nodded, uncorking the potion bottle, and lifted the drink to his lips and took a tiny sip.

"Well, there you go," James said, setting the drink down in a resigned fashion.

"Why didn't you want to take the drink?" Remus asked immediately.

"I was afraid that you might ask questions about me and Sirius." James slapped both his hands over his mouth, his eyes widening in a worrisome fashion.

"Now, now," Sirius said, stopping Remus from asking him to expound further on his blurted words. "That's enough, Moony. You're basically forcing the truth option on him in between turns."

James nodded, his hands still tightly covering his mouth.

Remus's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "All right then. James, your turn," he said, an unformed thought pushing at the back of his mind.

James's hand lowered cautiously from his mouth, and he looked to Sirius, his voice uncertain as he spoke under the influence of the potion. "Truth or Dare, Padfoot?"

"Dare."

James nodded. "All right, I dare you to-" he stopped to think.

"-James, are you and Sirius a real couple?" Lily asked quickly.

James's mouth opened. Sirius let out a yell and jumped on top of his friend, holding his hands over the wizard's mouth as he pushed him to the ground. James was making noises as Sirius pressed tightly over the rogue body part.

"What are you doing, Padfoot!" Remus shouted.

"Nothing. I just. Ah." Sirius looked down at his friend. "I just couldn't help myself. Prongs just looks so good right now." He ignored the hands smacking him in the face as James struggled to free himself.

Remus opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He looked down at a flailing James. "I don't think he can breathe."

Sirius looked down at his friend. "Oh." He quickly moved his hand down from covering James's nose. "Yeah, Prongs likes that sometimes. Don't you Prongsy?" he asked the wizard in an affectionate tone.

The muffled wizard let out another string of indistinguishable noises, renewing his efforts at freedom.

Sirius glared down at him. "Shut up!" he hissed.

"I know."

Sirius and James turned slowly towards Lily. Sirius's hand still covering his friend's mouth.

"Know what, Evans?" Sirius asked in a failed attempt at being nonchalant.

Lily smiled, her teeth showing. "I _know_ that you two aren't actually a couple. That you never were."

Sirius and James froze completely, offering nothing in rebuttal.

Remus's eyes widened impossibly large. "_What_!"

Sirius looked over at the werewolf in alarm.

"This whole thing. It's just been one huge charade. Hasn't it? I've known for a couple days now," Lily said, clearly pleased with being right.

"_WHAT_!" Remus stood up quickly, ignoring the rush of blood from his head due to the alcohol and standing too quickly.

Sirius let go of James and jumped up. "Remus, listen-"

"-It's true," James blurted, feeling compelled to answer Lily's question and garnering Remus's full attention. "We were never together. We were just pretending so you two would think we were," he said unhelpfully.

Lily let out a victorious laugh. "I knew it! _I knew it_!"

Remus turned to the witch, her words finally registering through the fog of shock that had settled on his brain. "Excuse me? You _knew it_? _Why_ didn't you tell me!" he shouted, his anger growing exponentially as he took in the guilty look on Lily's face.

"Moony, don't be upset. We didn't mean anything by it," Sirius said nervously, reaching out a hand and placing it on the werewolf's shoulder.

Remus jerked away and took a step back. "You didn't _mean_ anything by it!" Memories of interactions and guilt ran through his mind. _He was just messing with me_.

"Well, we _were_ trying to make you two jealous," James corrected Sirius's words.

"Shut up, James!" Sirius shouted angrily before turning back to Remus. His voice softened and took on a pleading edge. "If you'd just let me explain," he said.

"Let you explain _what_! How you thought this was all _great_ fun! Pretend you're a couple. Pretend that you like each other! What else were you _pretending_!" Remus suddenly felt very foolish. Were their kisses just a joke, too?

"Well, we were-OWW!" James let out a cry of pain when Sirius kicked him.

Remus shook his head and started towards the stairs.

"Moony, _wait_!" Sirius called after him.

Remus ignored him and ran down the stairs. He needed to get away. He didn't want to be around any of them. Even Lily had known. _I'm such a fool._

* * *

**Two or three more chapters.**

**:-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Chapter 11-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: Here you go biches! Ahahahaha!**

**ENJOY. Oh, and typo was intended ;-) Jacksfilms hehe**

* * *

"Remus, I brought you something."

Remus looked up at James, who was standing and holding out a chocolate bar in his outstretched hands as a peace offering. The werewolf was sitting under a tree by the Black Lake, having skipped lunch to be alone.

Remus sighed and looked back down at the grass between his legs. "Go away, James," he said in a tired voice.

James sat down beside him. "Never thought I'd see the day you'd pass up chocolate," he said, forcing a laugh for a few beats before the sound died on his lips. He cleared his throat. "Listen, Moony. We're all really sorry about what happened."

Remus made a humming noise as he refused to look up.

James ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Lily feels really awful, and..and Sirius is going mad worrying about you."

Remus looked up, his eyes cold. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

James frowned. "He really likes you, you know?"

Remus felt a shock of surprise jolt him from his indifference before he schooled himself once more. "I doubt that. He thinks everything is a joke. He doesn't care about anyone but himself," he spat, suddenly angry.

James arched an eyebrow in response. "Is that what you really think?" he asked quietly.

Remus shrugged, his gaze shifting back down to the ground as his anger receded.

James sighed. "Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and that Lily and Sirius would really like to get the chance to say their peace as well." James stood up, leaving the chocolate for the werewolf on the ground beside him. "Maybe you could just hear them out?" he asked, waiting for a response. James turned to leave when Remus didn't respond.

Remus felt frustration bubble in his chest. "James. _Wait_."

The wizard turned around with a hopeful look crossing his features. "Yeah, Remus?"

"You can stay if you'd like," the werewolf said begrudgingly, scooting over to make room for his friend against the trunk of the tree.

James smiled and sat back down beside the werewolf. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. When the werewolf shot him a small smile, he returned it with an impish grin. "Does that mean I can have a piece of the chocolate I got you? It was really expensive."

Remus scoffed and grabbed the wrapped bar off the ground quickly. "I'm not that pleased with you," he joked back.

* * *

"Lily."

Lily looked up from her book slowly. "Remus." She pushed the book aside and looked up softly at her friend, who had been ignoring her steadfastly for the past three days.

The werewolf sighed and sat down in the chair across from the witch in the library. "I forgive you," he said quietly.

"You do?" she asked in an uncharacteristically timid voice, pushing a loose strand of curly hair behind her ear.

Remus nodded.

Lily leaned forward and placed a hand on the werewolf's. "I _am_ sorry. I should have told you right away. I was being stupid. I got so caught up in trying to get even that I didn't even think about how you would take it-"

Remus had lifted a hand to silence her. "-I know. I was never really mad at you honestly. But, I do wish you had told me," he said.

Lily got up and walked over to her friend. She sat down in the chair beside him. "You should have been angry with me. I was a complete and utter jerk."

Remus smiled. "Yes, you really were."

Lily quirked a smile and then laughed softly, Remus joining in with her.

* * *

"Well?"

"Holy _shit_, Sirius!" A dripping wet James quickly grabbed his pants, pulling them on as Sirius stood before him, appearing unaffected. James scowled at his best friend.

"What? It's not like I've never seen it before," Sirius said off-handedly as he leaned his hip against the side of one of the sinks in the boy's bathroom. "So, what did he say?"

James stepped into his slacks, pulled them up and buttoned them slowly.

"Come on, Prongs! I _need_ to know!"

James sighed. He grabbed his shirt off the counter in the bathroom. "Basically.. He's really upset with you," he said simply.

Sirius groaned, pushing himself upright, and began to pace the length of the bathroom, waving his hands as he spoke. "But, he's talking to you and Lily again! It's not _fair!_"

James rolled his eyes. "You should be _happy_ that's the case."

Sirius froze mid-step, his gaze slowly settling on the wizard. "I'm sorry?" He looked at him like he had lost his mind.

James walked over to the mirror and peered into it. "It's good that you're the only one he hasn't forgiven yet."

Sirius blinked. "You're not making _any_ sense," he said, his anger just beneath the surface.

"Don't you see?" James ran his hands through his hair, smoothing it out before ruffling it and undoing his work. He turned to Sirius. "It _means_ he does really like you. Why else would he be so upset?"

Sirius thought. "You really think so?" he asked, his voice laced with hope for the first time since the night in the Astronomy tower.

James nodded. "Yeah. But you need to apologize and it needs to be _really_ good."

"All right." Sirius smiled. "I can do that... Wait. Wouldn't that mean Lily _doesn't_ like you?" he asked, referring to the fact that the witch hadn't seemed as upset.

James shrugged his shoulders. "No, it means she _does_ like me."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest and making his biceps flex. "Are you just making this up to fit the situation?"

James shook his head. "No, Lily and Remus are _very_ different, Sirius."

Sirius grinned. "Yes, Remus has a cock."

James let out a cough as he choked down the words. "Ah, well - _true - _but, what I actually _meant_ is that Remus is more trusting, and so he tends to get more upset when he is lied to."

Sirius groaned as the full realization of what he had actually done finally settled in his thoughts. "Shit. I am so fucked," he said, his hands running up into his shaggy, black hair. "He's never going to talk to me again, is he?"

James walked over and patted Sirius on the back. "Of course he will, Pads. Remus is a _huge_ softie. Especially when it comes to you."

* * *

"I thought I might find you here," Lily said as she walked up the bleachers of the empty Quidditch pitch.

James sat on a bench halfway from the top in his Quidditch robes, his broom by his side and his hair mussed from the practice he had just ended a few minutes back.

"Were you looking for me?" James asked with a small smile on his lips. He had decided to give the witch space until she was ready to talk.

Lily nodded, sitting down beside the wizard, leaving a foot between them. "I should apologize."

James's eyebrows shot up. "_You_ should?"

"Yes." Lily let out nervous breath. "James... I know I haven't always been nice to you when you've asked me out in the past."

James leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, and peered up at the witch, his eyes twinkling. "Will you hex me if I agree with that statement?"

Lily laughed lightly and gave the boy a little shove. "I'm being serious - I - I wasn't fair to you." She looked down at her lap. "The truth is... I've liked you for quite a while now, and I was too stubborn to admit it. I was more worried about looking like a hypocrite, and I didn't treat you how I should have." She waited for some response, looking up when she received none.

James was beaming. "You _like_ me?" he asked, scooting closer and pressing his leg up against Lily's.

Lily nodded, blushing a deep red, her hands fidgeting with and then smoothing her skirt. "I do... Do you... like _me_?"

James placed a hand over hers, stilling the nervous movement and causing her to look up at him. "I'd be a fool not to, Lily."

Lily smiled.

James returned the gesture warmly as he stared into soft green eyes. His other hand slowly reached up and cupped her chin. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips, and his pulse sped up. "Could I kiss you?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Lily nodded slightly. "I'd like that," she murmured as her gaze flitted to James's lips. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she let out a soft puff of air as soft lips moved slowly towards hers.

James pressed his mouth against Lily's, his brain shutting down as he reveled in the feel of her mouth against his. He moved his other hand up to her face and smiled when he felt Lily's lips part. He let out a soft, low noise of excitement and moved his tongue into her mouth.

Lily responded to the kiss, her heart racing wildly at James's tender kiss. After a few moments she pulled back slowly and smiled up at him softly.

"Wow."

Lily giggled before returning the sentiment. "You're a good snog, James Potter."

James looked taken aback for only a second before letting out a barking laugh and pressing his lips back against hers.

* * *

Remus laid quietly on his bed with the curtains pulled tightly shut as he desperately tried to get some sleep. He hadn't talked to Sirius for five days. _Why hasn't he tried to apologize? Maybe James was wrong. Maybe-_

"-Moony?"

Remus held his breath. On second thought, he wasn't so sure he wanted him to apologize. He didn't respond.

Red curtains shifted, and Sirius's hand appeared as the material slowly parted. He peered in.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked in a subdued voice.

Remus looked up at the dark-haired wizard. He felt his mouth go dry. _No, _he thought. But he found himself nodding slowly, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Yeah."

Sirius climbed in and let the curtains shut behind him. He cast a 'lumos' and set his wand on the bed. He looked up at the werewolf.

"I'm sorry."

Remus pulled his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "I know," he said quietly, looking down at the soft glow of the wand.

Sirius scooted closer.

"No, you don't. I-I've never been more sorry in my life, Remus," he said, his voice heavy with emotion, his grey eyes apologetic. "I acted like a fool. I didn't know how to just tell you the way I felt. So I got all mixed up, and ended up taking the coward's way. And-"

"-Sirius," Remus cut him off, hope pushing painfully to escape from his chest. "How _do_ you feel about me?"

Sirius looked away but then jerked his head back, a determined look settling on his features as he scooted even closer on his knees until he was almost touching the other wizard. "I want you, Remus."

"W-what?" Remus choked out. He scooted back.

Sirius nodded. "It's true. I want you so much." He placed his hands on the werewolf's knees.

Remus swallowed hard. "You - _want - _me?" he asked, unsure as to what exactly he was saying.

"More than anything," Sirius said fervently, leaning forward to kiss the wizard.

Remus shoved him back, his heart began to pound loudly in his ears. "Well, maybe I don't _want_ you."

Sirius gaped. "But, but when we kissed. It was. I mean. You seemed like you enjoyed it."

Remus felt a flush creep up his neck, his hand reaching up to rub at it. "I _did_. But, I don't want to just fool around with whoever."

Sirius stilled, his face twitching in a spasm as he held back a string of expletives. _With whoever? Who else is there? I will murder that Diggory bastard_. "Who are you fooling around with?"

Remus frowned in confusion. "_Nobody_. Isn't that what you were asking?"

Sirius let out a breath of relief, his body relaxing, and moved closer. "_No_. I mean," he paused, licking his lips as he thought. "I'd like to fool around. Don't get me wrong." He smiled wickedly at Remus. "But, only with you."

"You mean you _like_ me?" Remus asked.

Sirius laughed. "That's what I just said, Remus."

The werewolf shook his head adamently. "No. No, you _really_ didn't," he said, his voice full of relief as happiness flooded his very core.

Sirius tilted his head. "Well, I do. I like you loads, Moony."

Remus let out a surprised laugh. "_Loads_?" he asked, grinning at the word choice and so much more.

Sirius grinned back, nodding as he scooted closer once more. "Loads of loads," he whispered just before pressing his lips against Remus's.

* * *

**:-)**

**One more, me thinks...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Believer**

* * *

**LONG Author's Note: So, a few things. First off. This story was named after the song 'Believer' by the American Authors. The lines reminded me of the marauders + Lily. :-)**

**Second. This is the last chapter, and I wrote a smut scene to this but am not posting it with the story. I just felt it was weird tacking it on the end. So, if you want it, just message or review and say so. **

**Third. In the 'dorm kiss chapter', the inspiration to throw alcohol into this already crazy mix was from NeonDomino. She's clever. Very clever. **

**Fourth. I'm going on a writing hiatus. I do have some chapters pre-written and will still post them weekly until they're gone. However, I will not be actively writing anything new for a while. Not sure how long it will last. I'm assuming once I get out of the slump in which I seem to have found myself. **

**Lastly. Short chapter, but I felt like the last chapter already tied up all the loose ends. I just wrote this because I thought it was fun and didn't want to leave you all hanging.**

**I'll miss you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Chapter 12~**

* * *

"You smell so good Moony," Sirius mumbled as he huffed the skin along Remus's collarbone. "So fucking tasty. Maybe it's all that chocolate you eat," he mused aloud, darting out a tongue to taste the tempting skin below his chin.

"Mmm."

"Shut it, Padfoot," James grumbled as he placed soft kisses along Lily's neck. The witch let out a soft laugh.

Remus, Sirius, James and Lily sat on a couch in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room late Friday night.

"Sirius," Remus said, pushing the wizard away reluctantly.

Sirius sat up, frowned and hit James square on the thigh.

"Shit!" James shouted and glared at his friend, rubbing his aching leg. "What was that for!"

"You made Remus self-conscious."

"Why you bloody ba-"

"-Hi guys."

The four Gryffindors looked up to see a grinning Frank and Alice.

"Hullo."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Fralice."

Frank looked between Sirius and James. "So you two called things off, I'm guessing?"

Sirius sat with his arm around Remus's shoulder as James held Lily's hand.

James and Sirius looked at each other. Sirius nodded after a moment and then looked back up at Frank. "Nope. Still going strong," he said, not bothering to remove his arm from around Remus.

Frank frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he fought to reconcile the wizard's words with the scene in front of him.

"Right, James?" Sirius asked off-handedly.

James nodded, squeezing Lily's hand. "That's right. Sirius and I have never been happier." He turned to Sirius, and the wizard placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Frank's chin dropped.

Alice laughed. "You two are mad," she said, pulling a still confused Frank away.

"That went well," Sirius said lightly.

"I believe so," James said, turning back to his job of nuzzling Lily's neck.

Sirius stood up and stretched. He looked down at Remus and arched one eyebrow, offering a hand to the werewolf. "What do you say we have a lie down together, Moony?"

Remus smiled and reached out, taking Sirius's offered hand and allowing himself to be pulled upright.

Sirius placed his hands on Remus's shoulders, rubbing the werewolf's aching shoulders and eliciting a moan from him. The taller wizard flashed a cheeky grin as he looked down at James and Lily. "Night, guys."

* * *

"Tell me again why you two aren't telling people the truth?" Remus asked as they made their way up the steps to the dorm.

"James and I are just curious."

"Curious?"

"Yeah. I mean, we were terrible at pretending to be a couple, and yet most people believed that it was true."

Remus nodded, making a noise of assent.

"So, we decided to test how lax we can be and still have people believe us. I think we just lost Alice though."

Remus nodded. "She is close friends with Lily."

"After you," Sirius said, turning the knob to their door and motioning the werewolf in ahead of himself. He grinned devilishly at the wizard.

"I'm starting to think that you enjoy kissing James," Remus attempted to say in a nonchalant voice as he walked into the dorm and made his way over to his bed.

"Just a habit, I suppose," Sirius teased as he walked behind the werewolf, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice as they made their way to his bed.

"So." Remus turned around and Sirius immediately captured his lips with his own.

Sirius pulled back, his pupils dilated. "I prefer kissing you though," he said softly, pressing his lower body against Remus's to add merit to the statement as he looked down at him.

"Ah, that-that's good," Remus said breathily, holding back a moan when Sirius's fingers began to trace down the front of his stomach. A small noise finally escaped the werewolf's mouth when long fingers curled under the line of his slacks and touched sensitive skin.

"Indeed," Sirius said huskily and then leaned down to capture the wizard's lips once more. Mouths parted and his kisses grew more insistent as his heart began to race. He tugged questioningly at Remus's slacks.

The werewolf made a grunting noise and moved backwards, pulling Sirius with him down onto the bed.

Sirius grinned as he continued to kiss Remus, a hand reaching up and searching for the curtains blindly as he crawled on top the werewolf.

"Holy Merlin!"

Sirius and Remus pulled back to see Peter gawking at them, his bags strewn haphazardly around his feet, having dropped them upon finding his two friends snogging quite aggressively.

"Oh, Pete, you're back," Sirius quipped, not moving off of Remus, who was lying silently in shock.

Peter blinked.

"Remus and I were just getting ready for bed," Sirius said.

Peter swallowed. "Are you two _t-together_?"

Sirius laughed. "What would make you think that?" he asked evasively.

Peter let out a sigh of relief, clearly taking the wizard's words as a negative. "I thought you two were just mucking around," he said in a more confident tone.

Remus frowned. Why did he sound so bloody relieved?

"Yeah, you see," Sirius paused and looked down at the werewolf, checking to see how much he could get away with. Remus gave him a slight nod. Sirius smiled.

"Actually _Prongs_ and I are together, and now I'm just cheating on him with Moony here."

Peter's eyes widened, and he looked to the werewolf for the truth.

Remus nodded solemnly as Sirius laid sprawled on top of him. "It's true. But it's okay, because James has been cheating on him with Lily for longer."

Peter waited for his friends to laugh, or to tell him they were yanking his chain, or for them to untangle their limbs and put some breathing room between their bodies.

"Night, Pete." Sirius dead panned and jerked the curtains shut.

"Oh, _Moony_, oh yeah, you taste so _fucking_ good."

* * *

**~THE END~**


	13. Cut Scene

Believer (Not Really Though)

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is the scene I removed from the last chapter of Believer. You will undoubtably see why once reading it. It isn't pertinent in the least and is completely gratuitous. I just wanted to write a sick scene. Hehe. Yeah. So, anyway... I sent this to you all who requested it, but it had to be split up and was riddled with errors, and so I'm posting it here for you guys as well for a short period of time. **

**Oh and the title I got from the most recent ****_New Girl_****. Hehe. 'Vitamin D.' ;-)**

**WARNINGS: Mature Themes Peoples!**

* * *

**Chapter: Vitamin D**

* * *

_~6 Months Later~_

"Moony, is that you?"

Remus appeared in front of his own bed, frowning when he took in the scene.

"What are you doing in my bed?" When he had left that morning Sirius had been lying in his own bed. Right where Remus had wanted him.

"I'm sick. Really sick," Sirius said by way of explanation.

Remus held back the retort that he didn't want to get sick as well when the wizard let out a pathetic groan.

"You do look like shit," he said, still slightly annoyed with the wizard.

"Thanks," Sirius said, his voice sounding weaker than it had just a few moments earlier.

Remus sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," he groaned dramatically.

Remus approached the wizard and sat down on his bed, placing a hand on the wizard's forehead. "Wow. You're really hot."

"I know, and I have a fever, too." Sirius pushed his burning cheek against the wizard's cool arm.

Remus held back a smile. "Let me go get you some pepper-up potion from Madam Pomfrey."

"Wait." Sirius's hand shot out and held the werewolf in place. "I'd prefer _something_ else actually."

Remus frowned in confusion. "What's that?"

Sirius ran a fevered hand up Remus's thigh, his hand dipping between the werewolf's legs.

"Ah, Sirius. I don't-ohh." Remus felt himself begin to harden as Sirius's hand ran up and down his length. "That won't make you. Ohhh-Stop that!" Remus slid away from the wizard's reach.

"No, don't leave. I think I'm dying."

Remus's eyes swept down the wizard's blanketed body, stopping right below his waist and taking in his obvious arousal. "I doubt that."

Sirius stopped groaning to look up at the werewolf. "Are you a healer, Remus?"

"No. I'm not."

"Exactly." Sirius closed his eyes. "Merlin, I'm burning up." The wizard pushed the blankets down and rolled onto his stomach, leaving Remus to stare at the boy, who was only dressed in boxers. "Ah, that's much better," Sirius murmured as he stretched his arms up and slid his hands under Remus's pillow.

"How were classes today?" Sirius asked in a tired voice.

Remus's eyes raked down the beater's muscular back. "I'm sorry?"

"_Classes_? Did anyone ask about me?"

Remus's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"Who?"

"Evie, Daphne, Lisa, and some other witch. I don't know who she is." Remus's jaw clenched.

"Ah, a new addition. What did they say?" Sirius asked, sounding much healthier.

Remus let out a slow breath, his hands curling into fists by his side. _He's not done anything wrong. He's just a flirt. You can trust him._ He decided to be mature about the whole thing.

"What the hell?" Sirius lifted his head and looked over his shoulder to see folded pieces of parchment strewn over his bare back. "Did you throw those at me?"

Remus held back a growl. "Perhaps."

Sirius rolled onto his back and collected his notes, displaying his admirable chest and abs to the werewolf. "Ah, Lisa, she's a feisty one," he said, before flipping to the next. "Daphne, Daphne, it will never work between us. I just don't like brunettes. What's this?" The sick wizard studied a piece of parchment enchanted the color pink with hearts flying around the outside on brooms. "This looks promising."

Remus closed his eyes. "That was the note from the witch I didn't recognize."

"Hmm," Sirius hummed as he broke the seal and unfolded the sheet slowly. "Holy shit!"

"What is it?" Remus asked, his curiosity winning out over his jealousy.

"It's. it's. Wow."

Remus huffed impatiently before lying down beside the wizard and tried to look at the note, too.

Sirius pulled the parchment away quickly and folded it. "I'm sorry. That's sensitive material meant only for me," he said.

"Well, at least tell me what it is."

Sirius turned towards the werewolf. "It'll cost you."

"I've got no money until next week," Remus said simply.

Sirius scooted closer. "I'm willing to consider other forms of currency," he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he pushed his lower body up against the werewolf.

"Mmm." Remus's eyes closed when the wizard continued to push up against him. "Such as?"

"It'll cost you two," Sirius said, his voice sounding breathy as he continued to push against the werewolf, his hand slipping under the werewolf's shirt and gripping his side.

"Two?" Remus asked, his voice strained as he tried to remind himself that Sirius probably should be resting.

"Yes," Sirius whispered, his tongue reaching out and running along the werewolf's ear. "Two orgasms. Mine and yours," he said in a whisper.

"You're mouth is so hot," Remus moaned as he begin to push back against Sirius, increasing the pressure.

"You like it?" Sirius asked, moving down to his neck and placing heated open-mouthed kisses on his neck, his hand sliding under Remus's pants and grasping the werewolf's cock.

"Shit! Yes, yes I really do," Remus gasped out as the feeling of Sirius's hot hand made his eyes want to roll back into his head.

"Moony, you do know that _all_ of me is really hot, right now," Sirius whispered, removing his hand.

Remus's eyes widened. _Fuck_. "All right, just this time," he said quickly undoing his own slacks and pants, kicking them off when they got low enough. He then pulled off his shirt before leaning back into a kiss.

Sirius moaned in Remus's mouth when the werewolf pressed his cool body up against his. "The curtains," he said breathlessly.

Remus pulled them shut quickly before tugging on the waistband of the wizard's boxers questioningly.

"By all means." Sirius rolled on his back and lifted his hips, allowing the wizard to pull them off.

Remus laid back down and ran his hands along Sirius's side. "You're so warm," Remus murmured as he pressed his body against him.

Sirius gasped. "I've missed you today."

"Didn't you sleep?" Remus asked, hissing when his cock pressed against Sirius's fevered one. "Fuck, this is bad. I should be letting you rest," he said, but not attempting to leave.

Sirius ran his fevered tongue up Remus's neck slowly. "No, I'm _so_ fucking horny for you. Let me fuck you, please," he gasped out.

The werewolf's body was humming with anticipation. He looked at his sick boyfriend. Sirius's skin was flushed, his lips extra pouty and his hair was a mess. _Oh, Merlin_.

"All right, just this once."

Sirius grinned and leaned in, pressing his mouth to Remus's and pushing his hot tongue into the werewolf's receptive mouth. His heart beat too rapidly, his eyes tugging heavily and his skin tingling from being sick. Every touch felt magnified as he ran a hand down Remus's stomach and settled it around the werewolf.

"Ahhh, yes, your hand feels so good, Sirius," Remus moaned as the heated hand wrapped around him, stroking along his excited member.

Sirius hummed in appreciation before pushing himself up. He crawled on top of the werewolf, looking down at him. He reached a hand down and pushed a finger in Remus gently.

The werewolf gasped at the feeling. He felt himself relax quickly as the heated finger moved in and out of him.

"Does that feel okay?" Sirius asked, leaning over, his voice scratchy from his cold, and pushed in another.

"Fuck! Yes, you're so warm," Remus moaned, his eyes shutting when Sirius curled his fingers and found the spot that made him want to shout the wizard's name aloud.

"I've got something warmer," he whispered and then pushed against the spot once more.

"Oh, fuck! Please, Sirius," the werewolf begged, his hips rocking with the thrusts.

The wizard slowly pulled out and guided himself to the werewolf's entrance. He breathed heavily, his body already feeling weak.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Remus asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Promise," he added the last part and pushed in before Remus came to his senses. Sirius hissed as he slowly settled himself inside the soft, welcoming space. "Fuck, Remus." He struggled to wait for the werewolf to give him the go ahead to move, his breathing ragged.

Remus sucked in a breath as heat filled him more and more until the wizard was fully in. His cock jumped at the feeling, and he pulled the wizard above him closer.

Sirius groaned as the movement caused him to shift inside Remus. He pulled his hips back slightly and pushed back in, letting out a moan as pleasure shot through his body, soothing his achy muscles. He pulled out further and then flexed his stomach, pushing himself back in. "So good," he murmured, his skin on fire as he continued moving but was unable to sweat.

"Merlin, Sirius. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_!" Remus couldn't get enough of the feeling. Sirius was impossibly hard, and heat emanated from his body and massaged the werewolf with pulsing pleasure.

Sirius let out a grunt in response, his mind screaming for him to stop, but his hips continued to thrust, his movements only speeding up as he moved in and out. He leaned his forehead on the werewolf's chest and once more gripped his erection and began to slide his hand along with the movement of his hips.

"Sirius, Oh-Oh, F-F-FUCK!" Remus growled as he pushed into the warm hand as Sirius rutted inside of him. His stomach tightened and he let out a groan as he came with Sirius's hand wrapped firmly around him.

Sirius's eyes widened as the werewolf tightened in pulses around him. His hands moved up to beside the werewolf's head on the bed, and he pounded into him, barely pulling out before thrusting inside him, his orgasm dangling just out of reach. He looked down at Remus, who smiled up at him, and he felt like he was shoved off the precipice.

"Ohh-h, M-Moony," Sirius groaned as he came inside him, his body reeling from the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. He pushed in one last time and then collapsed on top the werewolf.

"Sirius?"

"Ohhh," Sirius groaned.

"Sirius?"

"Ohhhhh," he groaned again. His entire body thrummed, exhaustion pummeling his muscles viciously.

"Padfoot, are you okay?" Remus, asked his voice growing more concerned. He reached up a hand and placed it on the wizard's forehead. "You're burning up."

Sirius rolled off the werewolf and laid limply on his back, groaning unintelligibly.

Remus sat up and grabbed his pants and slacks, pulling them back on.

"Maybe a potion would be good," Sirius finally forced out. He grabbed the werewolf's arm when he tried to stand up. "And some ice cream."

Remus shook his head as a smile crept up his lips, and he pushed himself off the bed, forgetting to collect the information he had paid for. "I'm definitely going to get sick now."

* * *

**:-)**


End file.
